De los errores uno aprende
by conchito
Summary: Después de once años vuelven a verse, pero es solo el ojo del huracán. Cuando el novio de la chica cae en coma, el chico explosivo intenta enmendar su error, cometiendo otro más grande y sufriendo las consecuencias. KACCHAKO [[Finalizado]]
1. chapter 1

Después de mucho tiempo vuelvo a escribir!

Primer fiC de BNHA y tengo que confesar que AMO a esta pareja!!!

Kacchako!

Uraraka x Bakugo

Solo he visto el Anime, por lo que puede variar un poco para los que han leído el manga!

Ya tengo escrito un par de capítulos, así que espero estar subiendo otro en la medida que vaya avanzando los que faltan (no creo que sean más de 11 o 12).

Espero que lo disfruten!

\--

Su corazón se detuvo al verla. Alta como la recordaba y hermosa. Con un vestido floreado y unos tacones rojos. Casi nada de maquillaje y una sonrisa que se desvaneció al verlo.

Su tarde de sábado, que había comenzado estupenda, se vio estropeada, arruinada, por ese encuentro fortuito.

Bakugo Katsuki quedo petrificado en un segundo.

Ella intentó deshacer sus pasos, pero no logró retroceder mucho más de que uno. Se quedó estática y alcanzó a tiempo a agarrar su teléfono que se resbalaba de sus dedos.

Uraraka Ochako exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Sus recuerdos la atacaron.

 _11 años atrás_

Contestó su celular a pesar de que estaba de turno. Generalmente le llamaban para pedirle ayuda con algún rescate.

-Diga!

Su tono feliz se desvaneció al escuchar ruido al fondo de la otra línea.

-Hablo con Uraraka Ochako?

-Sí, diga.

El tono de voz la había dejado helada.

-Necesito que venga al Hospital del Centro. Usted es el contacto de emergencia de Midoriya Izuku.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba durmiendo en esa silla.

Tomaban turnos con la madre del peliverde para cuidarlo y había comenzado a trabajar media jornada para poder ayudar a su suegra en todo lo que pudiera.

Ella estaba agotada y su cuerpo le estaba pasando la cuenta, por lo que un estúpido error logró que la despidieran. Y ahora sin trabajo y cansada como estaba, prácticamente vivía en el hospital.

-Ochako-chan.

La voz de la madre de Deku la despertó. Se restregó los ojos y la realidad la golpeó nuevamente.

Su novio estaba lleno de tubos y el monitor mostraba los latidos de su corazón. Llevaba más de un mes estable, pero no quería despertar del coma.

-Por qué no vas a casa y descansas? Has pasado más de 24 horas aquí adentro. Necesitas distraerte.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes.-Le entregó su mochila y le acarició el hombro.-Yo cuidaré de él. Te llamaré si hay algún cambio.

Le contestó el gesto afectuoso con un abrazo y se dirigió al armario donde colgaban sus pertenencias. En el bolsillo del abrigo de su suegra había un sobre del banco el cual se calló al pasarlo a llevar.

Hipotecaria su hogar para pagar las cuentas del hospital.

El seguro no quería cubrir, ya que el accidente había sido fuera de su "horario laboral", claro, como si los héroes tuviera uno. Y para colmo, había sido ayudando a otro héroe en el rescate de un autobús.

El héroe que estaba a cargo del rescate no podía usar su quirk, si no, todo explotaría.

Cuando Midoriya iba camino a la casa de su novia, vio a su amigo de la infancia agarrando al bus antes de que cayera cerró abajo. Sin dudarlo se detuvo y fue en su ayuda. Para cuando sólo quedaba una persona a bordo, Bakugo no resistió y sus manos dejaron ir el bus, por lo que Deku lanzó a la víctima por la ventana, sufriendo las consecuencias del accidente.

Por lo mismo, el rubio iba una vez a la semana a ver como estaba el peliverde. No hablaban mucho, pero siempre se quedaba una hora.

No quiso mencionar que había visto el papel, solo lo volvió a dejar donde estaba y salió hacia su acogedor departamento.

Cuando llegó a este comenzó a guardar las cosas en cajas que había pedido en una tienda. No podía seguir allí si es que la familia de Deku hipotecaba su hogar. Si se cambiaba a algo más barato podría ayudar con el depósito y ahorrando un poco mes a mes.

Al día siguiente se encontraba en la misma habitación cuando llamaron a la puerta, y sin esperar respuesta, un hombre alto y rubio entró y se sentó frente a ella saludandole con un gesto de cabeza.

Era su oportunidad.

Kacchan, como solía llamarle su novio, era conocido por haber egresado de la UA con las mejores calificaciones, un estudiante honorario con una habilidad excepcional.

-Bakugo-kun.- Le llamó con voz queda.

-Hm?

El chico con suerte se había dignado a mirarle. Su rutina era ir, comprobar que todo estaba igual que antes, sacar su teléfono, escribir en él un rato, ver la televisión o leer una revista y marcharse después de pasada la hora. Si estaba ella, casi siempre se mantenía callado, pero si estaba la mamá de Deku, intercambiaban un par de palabras que hacían sonreír a la señora. Pero con ella no decía casi nada.

-Necesito pedirte… un favor.

Se dio por aludido y al fin la miró. Dejó de hacer lo que fuera que hacía en su celular y lo guardó para prestarle atención. Así le dio a entender que podía seguir con la pregunta.

-Quería saber si hoy podrias ayudarme con unas cuentas. La verdad es que no soy muy buena con los números.-Se sentía apenada, pero era su única opción.

-Tienes todo aquí?- Su voz sonaba cansada después de una ardua jornada laboral.

-Eh… no, lo tengo en mi departamento.-Se rascó la nuca de forma nerviosa.- Pensaba que podríamos dirigirnos allá luego de que llegara la mamá de Deku.

El rubio asintió y se volvió a concentrar en su teléfono.

La señora tardó unos veinte minutos en llegar. Intercambiaron saludos y los jóvenes salieron hacia el estacionamiento.

-Vamos en tu auto.-Se apresuró a decir para no incomodar a Bakugo.-Yo mañana puedo venir en autobús.

-Ni que fuese a dejar mi auto aquí.

Parco como era, caminó sin esperarla.

Los papeles estaban todos dando vuelta por la mesa de comedor, la cual era pequeña y un poco baja para él. Su apartamento estaba desordenado, lleno de cajas y bolsas, pero aún así olía bien.

Se sentó y comenzó a hojear los documentos mientras ella traía algo para beber.

Para su sorpresa, traía una bandeja con cervezas y papas fritas.

-No tengo mucho, lo lamento.-Dejó la bandeja a un costado de los papeles y se sentó a su lado.- Pero cada vez paso menos tiempo en mi departamento.

Sin contestar tomó la lata y la abrió.

Sentía que tenía que ayudarle, aun cuando quería ir a su hogar a descansar, tenía la sensación de deberle algo a la familia del imbécil que estaba inconsciente, y ella, al ser la novia, había sufrido de igual manera. Ayudarle con eso seria una forma de alivianar su carga.

Comenzó revisando los papeles y organizándolos por categoría.

-Qué es lo que necesitas específicamente?- Bebió de la lata sin despegar los ojos de los papeles.

-Quiero poder acortar gastos para así poder ayudar a la Familia de Deku.- Comenzó hablando segura, pero su voz se volvió un hilo.- Me gustaría poder cambiarme de hogar para poder pedir mi cheque de garantía.

La miró unos segundos antes de sentir lástima por ella y comenzó a explicarle qué debía hacer.

Abría la cuarta lata de cerveza y ella la quinta, mientras sacaban cuentas y ella anotaba todo lo que él decía. Después de un rato notó que la letra ya no era la misma.

No se había tomado el tiempo de observarla. Tenía marcado en el rostro rastros de lágrimas y el alcohol ya le estaba causando hipo.

-Creo que mejor continuamos mañana.-Apuró lo que quedaba en la lata e intentó levantarse.

A causa del mareo recordó que no había comido nada en todo el día. Imagino que ella no estaba mejor. Suspiró y tomó su celular, eran las diez de la noche.

-Quieres que pida algo para comer?

La esperanza que sus ojos reflejaron le dieron respuesta afirmativa. La comida estaría en cuarenta minutos.

-No puedo seguir viendo números.-La chica se tallaba los ojos con fuerza.- vamos a sentarnos al sillón y dejemos esto aquí.

Él ordenó un poco e intentó no mirarla. Recién se percataba de la ropa que ella traía puesta, un vestido azul sin mangas que acentuaba su figura y su pecho, el mismo vestido que le llegó muy por arriba de los muslos al dejarse caer en el sillón.

Lo ignoró y tomó su trago para sentarse a su lado.

Pasó el brazo por el respaldo del sillón y mantuvo la cerveza en la otra mano.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero la televisión de encargaba de rellenar el silencio.

Ya no contaba las cervezas que habían tomado y sintió dolor de cabeza cuando se levantó a recibir la pizza. La morena estaba detrás de él, y al sonreirle al chico que traía el pedido, él le contestó con una sonrisa lasciva, mirándola de pies a cabeza.

Le molestó lo descarado y le cerró la puerta en la cara sin darle más que el dinero suficiente para pagar la pizza.

Uraraka dejó la caja en la mesa de centro y se sentó en el piso frente a ésta. Esperó a que él estuviera sentado en el sillón para ofrecerle un plato con un triángulo. Había más alcohol a su disposición en la mesa de centro.

La película avanzaba y ya quedaba poco que comer y mucho que tomar.

Disfrutaba bebiendo cuando tenía días libres. Generalmente se juntaba a beber con Kirishima. Pero ella estaba bebiendo forzosamente.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente.-Le quitó la lata medio llena de las manos y ella se volteó a la altura de sus rodillas con cara de perro mojado.

-Moh! Bakugooo devuélvemela!!

Reptó por el sillón hasta quedar a su lado e intentar recuperar su bebida.

De fondo, las personas de la pantalla comenzaban a besarse fogoso mente, haciendo ruido y diciendo cosas que él jamás se creería capaz de ventilar.

Y aunque el alcohol le había afectado la consciencia y el juicio, estaba seguro que el vestido de ella ya estaba mal colocado y mostraba más escote del que debía.

La chica se dejó caer sobre él en un último intento por recuperar su cerveza, pero él prefirió acabarla de un trago para calmar sus pensamientos.

-Noh! Que cruel eres!- Enterró su rostro en el cuello contrario y se removió por la rabia.- Era la última!

El rubio dejó caer la lata, y la tomó por los hombros para quitársela de encima, a lo que ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Del apuro se había manchado el mentón con el líquido.

Ella se acercó y lamió lo que goteaba.

Lo último que recordó fue mirarla a las ojos y acercarla con brusquedad a su boca para atrapar esa lengua que humectaba sus labios.

-

 _Muchas gracias por leer! Dentro de esta semana estaré subiendo el siguiente!!!_ _conchito!_


	2. chapter 2

No podía moverse. Una combinación entre rabia y pánico estaba tomando control sobre todo su ser. Quería gritarle y, si no fuera porque había muchos testigos, la mataría allí mismo.

Su respiración estaba desembocada y sus manos se habían vuelto blancas por la presión que ejercía en ellas.

Verla ahí, tan arreglada y pretenciosa, como si nada importara más en el mundo que verse bien, le hacía hervir la sangre.

Uraraka, por otro lado, estaba aterrada. No había visto al rubio hacia diez años, y nunca había sentido tanto terror al verlo. Sus piernas no querían responder y su aliento estaba ya muy agitado.

No sabía qué decir y tampoco se atrevía a irse así no más.

Estaba por levantar la mano cuando notó que él no andaba solo.

Bakugo empezaba a sacar chispas por las manos cuando el agarre de su brazo lo sacó de su enojo y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Ya estoy lista! Nos vamos?

Él, al sentir su agarre, había dejado atrás todo rastro de rabia. La sonrisa que le dedicó era preciosa.

Asintió y miró hacia el frente, atravesandola. Pero se detuvo.

-Quién es ella, papá?

11 años atrás

La morena se estiró y volvió a acurrucarse contra la fuente de calor, atrayendo las sábanas a su pecho.

La luz de la madrugada la encandilaba y atontada, dejándola con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo. Aparte de que la resaca que sentía no le ayudaba en nada.

Había comenzado a tomar hacía unos meses; era la forma más eficiente de conciliar el sueño. Por eso, cuando volvía del mercado, siempre un six pack venía en la mercadería.

El brazo que le afirmaba la cintura la estrechó aún más contra un pecho fornido que ascendía con una respiración acompasada. Se dejó llevar y recostó el rostro contra el brazo que pasaba por su cuello. Sonrió y giró para poder besar a su novio.

Pero quien la abrazaba no era el sonriente peliverde que le quitaba el sueño.

Se sentó liberando un grito ahogado, aferrando las sábanas contra su pecho al notar que estaba desnuda; él no estaba en mejores condiciones.

-Ba-ba…- Comenzó a respirar aceleradamente y se le apretó el corazón al notar qué había pasado.

El chico a su lado tan sólo se estiró y se llevó las manos al rostro, tomándose su tiempo para desperezarse.

-Bakugo-kun.- Le llamó con un susurro.

Lo sacó de inmediato de la somnolencia.

Se sentó rápido en la cama sin preocuparse de taparse. Giró su rostro hacia ella, igual de asustado.

Y el pánico se acrecentó cuando ella comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Cómo le había hecho eso a Izuku!!! Ella lo amaba, cómo podía acostarse con el amigo de la infancia de su novio…

No logró recordar cómo fue que llegaron a eso. No más allá de que estaban comiendo pizza y que ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las cervezas que había tomado.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que el rubio gritaba y se pasaba las manos por la cabeza de forma agresiva.

-Esto….- La chica comenzó a hablar intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

Se acercó al borde de la cama buscando algo que ponerse, pero no había rastro de lo que traía puesto ayer por ningún rincón de la habitación. Eso empeoraba la situación.

Bakugo encontró sus boxers y se los puso intentando ordenar su cabeza. Tampoco encontró la demás ropa en la habitación.

Qué les había pasado?

Se volteó a verla y estaba sentada sin intención de moverse con la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo. También se sentó en el borde de la cama sin saber qué hacer.

Pasaron los minutos y ninguno se movió. Hasta que ella se volteó rápidamente, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-No me asustes, maldita.- Gruñó frunciendo las cejas aún más.

Lo ignoró y se limpió las lágrimas que seguían cayendo.

-Esto no ha pasado.

Levantando una ceja la miró con la duda en el rostro.

-Esto nunca pasó, vamos a hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido.- Se levantó con la tela blanca aún enrollada en su cuerpo.- Me meteré a la ducha y para cuando salga, ya no estarás aquí. Y nunca más volveremos a hablar de esto.

Lo ignoró por completo y se dirigió al cuarto de baño en estado de shock, dejando atrás a un Bakugo muy confundido.

Pasó un momento en el que procesaba sus palabras.

-Ni que recordara mucho.- Espetó para sí, recibiendo imagenes no muy claras de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Pero lo que no quiso reconocer fue que a medida que iba buscando sus prendas de vestir por el apartamento, comenzó a recordar más o menos lo que había pasado. Sus pantalones estaban en la entrada de la habitación, su camiseta había sido lanzada hacia una de las plantas y la camisa había sufrido la pérdida de más de un botón. El vestido azul había volado la mayoría de los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa de comedor y las bragas de la morena estaban sobre la caja de la pizza. Todo el piso estaba lleno de latas de cerveza y papeles.

Si ella quería presumir que nada había pasado, tenía mucho que pensar mientras limpiaba allí.

Se vistió y gruñó al bajarse la camiseta por la espalda. El ardor le hizo notar que la chica lo había rasguñado con ganas.

Dentro del cuarto de baño no podía parar de pensar en lo que había hecho. El llanto tampoco se detenía, por lo que encendió el agua caliente para llenar la tina mientras se aseaba. Sintió escalofríos al sentir cómo tenía la entrepierna, sucia y pegada de fluidos, tanto de ella como de él.

Se quería morir.

Gritó y lloró con más ganas.

Sentía que el agua no quitaba todo lo que sentía en su cuerpo.

Le dolían las caderas y comprobó que tenía más de una marca en las piernas, brazos y vientre. Se acercó al espejo sólo para comprobar que el rubio había hecho lo que quería con ella. Los moretones abarcaban gran parte de sus pechos y cuello. Tenía los labios hinchados, a juego con sus ojos que no paraban de derramar lágrimas.

Se restregó tan fuerte la entrepierna con la esponja que se dejó irritada la piel, la que le ardió con el contacto del jabón.

Terminó de lavarse y se sumergió en la tina para poder dejar que el agua se llevara todo lo que sentía.

Cuando salió del baño, una hora después, se vistió y salió de su habitación sólo para volver a llorar con hipo y dejarse caer al suelo.

Tardó todo el día en limpiar, ya que por cada papel que recogía, cada lata que arrojaba a la basura, lloraba desconsoladamente de por medio.

Llamó a la mamá de Deku para decirle que no se sentía bien y que no podría ir ese día, que por favor la perdonada.

Pero esa señora era un amor de persona, le dijo que no se preocupara que ella podría hacerse cargo de todo.

Y al colgar la llamada lloró.

Lloró como no lo había hecho en su vida.

Bakugo Katsuki no volvió a asomar su nariz por el hospital.

A veces iban los chicos de la escuela. Todoroki siempre que aparecía llevaba flores, Iida llevaba algo saludable para que comieran ella y su suegra, y las chicas le llevaban regalos y revistas.

Había enterrado todo en lo profundo de su ser. Nunca nada ni nadie sacaría a la luz lo ocurrido.

Miró con tristeza a su novio, quien permanecía tranquilo en su camilla, y una enfermera lo asimiló a que lo extrañaba.

-No te preocupes, está mejor de lo que estaba hace una semana.- La chica dejó unas cosas sobre la mesa de luz y abrió la ventana para ventilar un poco.- Va a despertar en cualquier momento.

-Muchas gracias.- Respondió Uraraka sintiendo culpa, ya que su pena era más que nada por su infidelidad.

Se levantó para acercarse a Deku.

Un par de meses habían pasado desde ese maldito día. Había cambiado de domicilio lo antes posible, ya que cada rincón de su hogar la torturaba. Entregó más de la mitad de su depósito a la familia de Izuku, quienes se mostraron reticentes al principio, pero la necesidad les hizo aceptarlo. Trabajaba a medio tiempo en una tienda de abarrotes, ordenando y atendiendo la caja, casi no pasaba tiempo en su casa.

Había bajado un par de kilos y se mareaba con facilidad, por lo que las mismas enfermeras de allí le habían recomendado que tomara vitaminas para mantenerse saludable.

Pero seguiría pretendiendo como que todo estaba bien.

Tenía que hacerlo. Por Deku y su salud mental.

Estaba bebiendo un vaso de whisky con hielo mientras veía un partido de básquetbol en su living. Era de noche y afuera hacía un frío infernal el cual hacia que su quirk se sintiera debilitado. Odiaba el frío.

Sintió que sonaba el timbre e intentó ignorarlo, pero la insistencia de esa persona lo enojó.

-Qué mierda quieres!!!- Medio gritó al abrir, pero se detuvo ahí en el umbral.

La chica que estaba frente a él traía un bulto en los brazos y un bolso en el hombro. Entró pasando a su lado sin esperar invitación.

Estaba flaca y con la cara demacrada. Se notaba que había bajado de peso y que no había cuidado de ella en mucho tiempo.

-Cara redonda… qué…

-Bakugo-kun.- Habló con lágrimas en los ojos.-Yo… me mata hacer esto, pero cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde. Pensé en dejarla en alguna institución, pero al ser prematura no sabia si la cuidaría bien, yo… no puedo…

Le entregó el bulto, y de lo noqueado que estaba, lo recibió sin comprender.

-No puedo hacerlo… no tengo la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo…

Desenredó la manta y allí había una pequeña carita rosada que dormía profundamente.

Era una copia de él.

De cabello rubio y su nariz respingada, igual a sus fotos de bebé.

Hipnotizado como estaba, tardó en asimilar que era su hija, vestida con una pijama de rayas rosadas y que de lo calentita que estaba sus mejillas se habían puesto coloradas. La tomó con más cuidado al comprender al fin que se trataba de un bebé. La acercó a su pecho y levantó la mirada.

Se encontraba completamente solo en la entrada de su departamento, con la puerta abierta y una bebé en brazos.

\--

 _Hola!_

 _Espero que esta parte les haya gustado! Encuentro que la trama es un poco rebuscada, pero cuando comencé a desarrollarla me encantó! Me gusta hacer a los personajes más humanos y mostrar todos los lados que puedan tener. Ciertamente este es un desafío!_

 _Gracias a quienes han dejado Reviews y les deseo un excelente fin de año y un 2018 lleno de cosas nuevas!_

 _conchito!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola a todos!_

 _Espero que estén teniendo un buen año! y que lo hayan pasado con sus seres queridos!_

 _Muchas gracias por sus reviews!_

 _Espero que disfruten la lectura!_

-.-

Su hija se acercó a la morena con mucha curiosidad.

Le cojió la mano para que se detuviera, pero un Bakugo conseguía lo que quería. Así que fue arrastrado un poco más cerca, hasta que le soltó el agarre.

-No puede ser!-La emoción de la pequeña estaba a flor de piel.

Su cabello rubio se movía al compás de su andar y tenía unos profundos ojos castaños, largas pestañas y la piel clara como la leche.

Preciosa.

Alegre y sociable, a diferencia de él.

-No puede ser!- Volvió a repetir cuando estaba más cerca.- Usted es Uravity!

Asintió ante la afirmación. Había poca gente en la ciudad que no supiera quien era ella.

-Soy su admiradora!- Intentando no gritar y tampoco ser descortés, la niña siguió aproximándose, con su padre hecho una furia a su espalda.

-Gra-gracias.

Fue todo lo que pudo gesticular.

Sentía como los ojos rojos que la observaban intentaban matarla con todas sus fuerzas.

Afortunadamente estaban en público y él era lo bastante sensato como para no hacerlo.

 _10 años atrás_

Volvía de su trabajo de medio tiempo directo a estudiar, no sin antes pasar por su habitación y comprobar que la pequeña estuviera durmiendo.

Aquel día había sido toda una pesadilla.

No era que fuera un inepto y no supiera qué hacer con un bebé, solo que nunca había tenido la necesidad de aplicarlo.

Cerró la puerta luego de intentar buscar a Uraraka por todas partes, pero se devolvió al apartamento porque con el movimiento la bebé había despertado.

Intentó hacerla dormir nuevamente, pero no lo consiguió. Buscó entre las cosas que venían en el bolso por algo de ayuda y encontró ropa, biberones, fórmula, pañales y otras tantas cosas.

Calentó agua para preparar un biberón mientras no dejaba de mecerla. Por lo menos ya no lloraba y solo se quejaba moviendo sus manitas.

Mientras esperaba, terminó de revisar el bolso y encontró en uno de los bolsillos exteriores una identificación de nacimiento, la cual sólo indicaba la hora, lugar de nacimiento, peso, centímetros y el nombre de la madre. Nada más.

Nada más.

Ni había sido capaz de nombrar a la pequeña. Nada.

Le estaba comenzando a hervir la sangre, pero se controló al tener a la niña en brazos, la cual comenzaba a removerse más.

Cogió su celular y marcó el único número al que podía pedir ayuda sin sentirse estúpido.

-Mamá…-Habló serio cuando le contestaron.-Necesito tu ayuda.

Todo se revolvía en su mente, teniendo sentimientos encontrados.

La amaba. Su pequeña era perfecta y daría la vida por ella.

Y eso estaba haciendo.

Su madre, cuando llegó esa noche a su hogar, quedó en shock por un momento, lloró de felicidad por la bebé, y se tornó una furia cuando preguntó por la madre y él no le dijo más que "no hay".

 _-Bakugo Katsuki, si crees que soy estúpida y te creeré que te la trajo la cigüeña, te equivocas de persona.- Su madre había explotado._

Le dio una reprimenda de dimensiones colosales sobre la protección sexual y de que ella creía haber criado a un caballero.

 _-Esta bebé es tuya, lo mires por donde lo mires, y te harás cargo de tu hija._

Así que volvió a vivir con sus padres para que éstos pudiesen ayudarle.

 _-La amaremos y cuidaremos entre todos.-Siguió su madre mientras acariciaba las mejillas rosadas.- Pero va a ser tú responsabilidad. Así que olvidate de tu carrera de héroe. No después de lo que pasó con Izuku._

Así que ahora estudiaba leyes gracias a sus excelentes notas y que había logrado conseguir una beca.

Su madre cuidaba a la pequeña cuando él estaba fuera, pero en lo que atravesaba la puerta de la casa, era su hija y de nadie más.

Bañarla, mudarla, darle de comer, entretenerla, comprar lo que le faltará. Todo.

Así que también tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo.

Afortunadamente no era alguien que despilfarraba y tenía ahorros de los dos años que alcanzó a trabajar profesionalmente como héroe. Ya todo eso era un lindo recuerdo.

Vendió su auto para pagar la matrícula de la universidad y los materiales de estudio que iba a necesitar, además de una cuna y otras cosas que la bebé no tenía.

Al asomarse en la cuna notó que estaba despierta jugando con el móvil.

-Hola pequeña.- Se apoyó en el borde y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.-Así que estas trasnochando.

La levantó y arropó con una manta. Debía estudiar casi toda la noche para un examen, pero habían cosas más importantes. Como cargar a su hija cuando estaba aburrida y entretenerla un rato.

Se sentó en su cama, sacó un libro y comenzó a leer su materia en voz alta, como contando un cuento.

Así pasaba gran parte de sus noches. Ya no hablaba con nadie de la UA, así que no tenía amistades con las cuales salir.

Cuando la pequeña volvió a quedar completamente dormida, la dejó sobre su pecho mientras se concentraba lo más que podía.

 _-Tiene nombre? -Su madre tenía una expresión de tristeza en el rostro. La pequeña dormía en sus brazos plácidamente._

 _-No…_

 _-Entonces debes buscarle uno fuerte, que signifique mucho, que sea importante para ti._

Se había tardado un par de días en dar con el indicado, pero encontraba que no podía ser más perfecto.

Se acercó a la cuna y dejó a la pequeña en ella.

-Minose, eres en la única mujer que voy a confiar en lo que reste de mi vida.

Y recibió una sonrisa de una bebé durmiente, como si le hubiese entendido.

 _3 años después_

-Pequeña, ven aquí si no quieres que explote todo el parque.

Katsuki perdía la paciencia fácilmente, pero nunca cumplía las amenazas hacia su hija.

La había estado observando desde una banca mientras repasaba su materia y pudo ver que le salía humo de una de sus manos, por lo que la llamó, pero ella estaba muy entretenida con lo que había descubierto como para responderle de inmediato.

-Papá! Mira!

Minose corrió hacia él con las manos en el aire, haciendo que pequeñas chispas salieran de sus manos.

Y la sonrisa orgullosa no se la quitaría nadie. Hija de su padre.

Después de felicitarla y abrazarla le explicó cómo debía de tener cuidado, porque eso podría causarle daño a otras personas y a ella misma.

Y así fue cómo comenzó a enseñarle a su pequeña de tres años y medio los fundamentos de su quirk.

-Uravity-san!- Su sonrisa era resplandeciente.- No sabe cuánto tiempo he querido conocerla!

Uraraka intentaba por todos los medios mantenerse en calma y no ponerse a llorar. No podía despegar la mirada de la hermosa niña que intentaba hablar con ella.

-Siempre la he admirado!

Estaban empezando a atraer las miradas de los curiosos que pasaban por allí, por lo que Bakugo es acercó intentando llamar su atención para que se marcharan.

-Puedo hacer explosiones con mis manos, pero desde que descubrí que también puedo levantar cosas como usted, siempre he querido poder hablar con usted!

La mirada de terror con la que Ochako miró a Katsuki fue la gota que colmó el vaso. El rubio tomó a su hija por el brazo y la tiró un poco.

-Minose, no voy a repetirlo.

-Disculpa, papá.- Se sonrojó y Katsuki no pudo sentirse más culpable.

Le desgarraba el alma ver a su pequeña triste, pero debía sacarla de ahí, de inmediato.

-Muchas gracias por su tiempo y disculpe si fui descortés, Uravity-san.

Y con una inclinación de cabeza se dirigió detrás de su padre.

Uraraka Ochako dejó que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas libremente.

 _-.-_

 _Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado!_

 _Lamento la tardanza, mi intensión es subir todas las semanas, pero estoy sin computador y traspaso el texto de una app a la otra, todo el formato de la escritura cambia... así que ya me toma más tiempo hacerlo =)  
Espero que comprendan!_

 _Que tengan una buena semana!_

 _conchito!_


	4. Chapter 4

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar sobre su escritorio. Intentó ignorarlo mientras terminaba de leer unos documentos que tenía que firmar, pero ya era la tercera vez que el mismo número privado le llamaba.

Controló todo su enojo para no gritarle a un posible cliente y soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones antes de contestar.

-Bakugo habla, diga.

-Ba-Bakugo-kun…

Tan solo de escucharla cortó la llamada.

Qué se creía al contactarlo? No quería saber nada de ella.

Su pantalla volvió a indicar la llamada entrante y cortó al segundo. Nombre de contacto: "Perra - no contestar".

Y al parecer desistió con las llamadas, pero sí tenía los cojones para enviarle un mensaje de texto.

" _Por favor, no me ignores. Sé que cometí estupideces en el pasado, pero creo que puedo ayudarlos, sobre todo para que controle su quirk. Respetaré tu decisión, ya que fui una perra en el pasado. Muchas gracias."_

Estuvo a punto de lanzar su celular, de no ser porque la empresa ya no le repondría el aparato después de todos los que había roto.

.

 _9 años atrás_

Estaba intentando desayunar mientras preparaba la comida de la pequeña. Cocinar había sido toda una nueva faceta a descubrir. Sobre todo para un infante.

La niña jugaba con su madre en la sala mientras sonaban de fondo las noticias.

-"Sí, y tenemos una noticia especial que será del agrado de grandes y chicos! Deku, el sucesor de All Mighty, ha despertado luego de más de dos años en coma! Blah Blah Blah Blah…"

Levantó la vista de inmediato y pudo ver que mostraban cómo salía del hospital en una silla de ruedas, repleto de periodistas, junto a su madre y Uraraka.

Se le resbaló el plato de las manos y se estrelló contra el piso, haciéndose pedazos.

Su madre llegó a su lado con la pequeña en brazos para preguntarle si estaba bien.

Saliendo de la conmoción, se disculpó.

-Fue una torpeza de mi parte.- Gruñó con el ceño fruncido.

Se podía escuchar como rechinaba los dientes a un par de metros a la redonda.

Terminó de servir una papilla y le quitó a la pequeña de los brazos.

-Es hora de comer.-Le sonrió intentando que la bebé no se percatarse de su enojo.

Siempre que tenía que interactuar con ella calmaba su ansiedad, si no se ponía inquieta y lloraba a los pocos segundos, como si no le gustara que él rabiara.

Y así había comenzado una maratón de Deku y Uravity, la pareja del siglo.

La televisión de su hogar no se prendió en una semana a petición de él y por la propia seguridad de la casa, después de haber incendiado una mesa, dos sillas y una cortina.

Su madre no preguntaba nada, pero ya comenzaba a descifrar más o menos lo que estaba sucediendo.

 _Un años después_ de eso, las noticias rosas, las que veía su madre a media tarde mientras preparaba algo en la cocina, sacaban un titular que dejó a la población apenada.

"La pareja del siglo rompe!"

No pudo evitar mirar el programa, con cara de pocos amigos y sorprendido, mientras jugaba con su hija en la sala.

La pequeña ya comenzaba a hablar más fluido y quería comenzar a enseñarle el hiragana lo antes posible. Sus padres habían hecho eso con él y le había servido de maravilla.

-"No se sabe específicamente por qué terminaron, pero es una pena para toda la población"- Decía una mujer con mucho maquillaje, que simulaba limpiarse una lágrima.-"Pero según testigos, por los trabajos de ambos y con toda la fama que había de por medio…"

-"Hay rumores de que él no era el mismo amante que fue antes del accidente.- Otro tipo más amanerado que todas las mujeres juntas, y con una voz de pito que logró hacer que le dolieran los oídos, interrumpió a la mujer.- Después de salir del coma, la fama al parecer se interpuso en su relación. Hay que confesar que una mujer joven puede cambiar de parecer si es que se rodea de chicos guapos."

-"De lo que sí estamos seguros.- Habló otra mujer mayor, que tenía cosas brillantes por todo el cuerpo.- Es que ella está más ardiente que nunca! Después de la sesión de fotos que hizo para _Heroines,_ dice que va a dedicarse a su carrera por completo. Y crean que si sigue como está, más de una oferta le va a caer."

Mostraron fotografías de ella con trajes de baño de distintos colores y tamaños en una playa paradisíaca, después otras donde salía con vestidos de noche bastante ajustados, dejando poquísimo a la imaginación.

Estaba hermosa, con el maquillaje justo para realzar su ojos…

Los mismos ojos castaños que lo estaban mirando, esperando que le dijera si la letra "a" que había escrito estaba bien.

Apagó la televisión para dejar de ver cómo hablaban maravillas y pestes de la misma persona.

Si tan sólo supieran de lo que había sido capaz, de cómo engañó a su novio con él, por muy ebria que estuviera, que había quedado embarazada, tenido a su hija prematuramente por no cuidarse, habérsela dejado una noche de mucho frío y salir corriendo. De cómo su hija necesitó tratamientos intensivos para que sus pulmones pudieran funcionar como debían, ya que no había sido puesta en incubadora. Y aunque había descubierto que el hospital donde había nacido era uno de mala muerte, su madre fue lo suficientemente objetiva para admitir que la chica no debía tener más dinero para pagar por los cuidados que necesitaba.

Pero como su madre no sabía de quien se trataba, no sabía que lo había hecho también para no caer más bajo que sólo la ruina económica. Lo había hecho para salvaguardar su relación con el maldito peliverde que estuvo en coma por su culpa.

-Por qué apagaste la televisión, Katsuki!- Su madre comenzó a gritar desde adentro.- Estaba viendo eso!

-No quiero que mi hija vea fotografías de mujeres mal vestidas!- Fue el gruñido que recibió de vuelta su progenitora.

No queriendo armar una pelea y dándole la razón a su hijo, la mujer gruñó de igual manera antes de hablar:

-La comida está lista, vayan a lavarse las manos.

Se levantó y se agachó para levantar a la pequeña en brazos. En lo que salieron de la sala su madre volvió a encender el televisor, pero ya habían cambiado de víctima.

.

Leyó por enésima vez el mensaje de texto, pero no iba a responder. No tenía ganas.

Terminó su jornada más cansado de lo que normalmente quedaba y se fue a pie hacia la escuela.

-Minose.- Le llamó alzando una mano.

-Papá!- Corrió a abrazarlo por la cintura mientras sus amigas venían detrás suyo.- Y esta sorpresa?

Alzó los hombros para quitarle importancia y saludó con un gesto de cabeza a las chicas que se sonrojaban un poco ante el gesto.

Aunque él no miraba a las mujeres de forma lujuriosa, se había vuelto lo suficientemente atractivo para llamar la atención de el sexo opuesto y más. Y su hija era celosa y protectora con su progenitor, por lo que volteó a ver a sus amigas con las cejas alzadas, las que tocieron y se despidieron para salir corriendo de allí.

Nadie hacía enojar a un Bakugo y salía ileso.

-Quieres que hagamos algo en particular?-Le preguntó cuando le quitó la mochila y comenzaron a caminar hacia su hogar.

-Como qué?- La emoción dejó al padre con la guardia baja.

-Lo que quieras.

Y así pasó su tarde en un café, bebiendo un té helado mientras la chica sentada frente a él se terminaba una copa de helado.

Siempre disfrutaban de su compañía. Se tenían el uno al otro y habían estado bien así desde que él lograra comprar un apartamento para poder irse de donde sus padres. Y aunque les había costado acostumbrarse, lograron tener una rutina agradable.

Volvieron a su hogar, prepararon la cena y juntos terminaron la tarea de la pequeña.

Era hora de dormir y ya todo estaba listo y ordenado, por lo que la acompañó y arropó. Sentado a su lado en la cama le acarició el cabello hasta que se quedó dormida con un rostro calmado.

Nunca le faltaría nada, siempre que él pudiese otorgárselo.

Y de imbécil le estaba negando algo mucho más fundamental, algo que él nunca podría entregarle.

Abrió una cerveza y se tomó la mitad de un solo trago para luego coger su celular y marcar

"Perra - no contestar"

No alcanzó a sonar más de tres veces el tono de marcado, cuando una mujer agitada y de voz temblorosa respondió.

-Bakugo-kun!

Estuvo a punto de colgar, pero respiró profundamente y esperó en silencio unos segundos para no responderle alguna barbaridad.

-Mañana a las 13:00 en _Starbucks_ del distrito de oficinas.-Y colgó sin esperar que le respondiera.

Apuró lo que quedaba en la lata y fue por otra para poder calmar su enojo.

 _Uuuhh! Esto al fin está tomando forma!  
Éste es uno de mis capítulos favoritos! Me encanta cómo sobrepone a su hija en sus sentimientos!_

 _Ahora, al fin, tengo computador propio! Así que ya será más fácil ir subiendo capítulos y al fin poder responder sus Reviews uno a uno! (Se me hacía imposible desde el celular!)_

 _Algo que quiero aclarar con respecto al nombre de la hija de los chicos, Minose, es que lo busqué y lo estudié en profundidad, no fue porque sonara bonito (al principio no me gustaba para nada...) Pero tiene relación a lo que la mamá de Katsuki le dice "Tiene que significar mucho para ti"._

 _"Ore no yo"_

 _Significa "Mi mundo" de forma muy masculina (Ore) y esos son los kanjis con los que se escribe Minose_

【己の世】

みのせ Hiragana

 _Y el primer Kanji del nombre es el mismo del nombre de Katsuki_ 勝己 , _ya que alguien que se ama tanto no podría no poner un Kanji suyo en el nombre de su prole... Tan Katsuki para sus cosas =)_


	5. Chapter 5

Comenzaba a hacer calor y la temporada donde las nubes salvaban con su sombra estaba pasando. Pero a él nunca le había molestado. Sentía su poder crecer con el calor.

Aunque esto no le ayudaba a mantener la calma.

Pidió un café frío para poder calmarse y se sentó en una esquina mirando hacia la puerta, no quería que lo pillaran desprevenido nuevamente.

Llegó un poco más temprano, pero aún así sentía un nudo en el estomago, como si todo fuera a salir mal.

Se había sacado la corbata y se había dejado los dos primeros botones desabrochados, dándole un aire más sexy sin siquiera intentarlo.

Había escogido ese lugar ya que si quería pararse e irse, podria hacerlo, ya que estaba todo pagado.

Y el nudo de su estómago se apretó aún más cuando la vió entrar por las puertas de vidrio. Llevaba un vestido negro holgado hasta las rodillas y unas zapatillas gastadas, que le daban un aire juvenil. Unos anteojos de sol negros y el cabello recogido hacían que pasara más desapercibida, pero hasta los empleados dejaron de hacer lo que hacian cuando la vieron.

Pidió un Caramel macchiato Alto y pagó con efectivo. Lo había visto al llegar, pero necesitaba tener algo entre las manos para no sentirse tan nerviosa. Si tan sólo su mánager la viera ahí tan insegura, no se lo creería.

Se sentó delante de él sin decir nada y se subió los anteojos hasta dejarlos sobre su cabeza. Él tampoco dijo nada, solo la miró y su ceño se frunció todo lo que pudo.

-Habla.- Dijo llevándose su café a los labios.

-Sé que debes odiarme, pero no sabía que más hacer.- Suspiró y bebió de su café para calmarse un poco.

-Y ahora quieres que te perdone y haga como que nada ha pasado.

-No, para nada.-Dejó el vaso de cartón en la mesa, pero no lo soltó y apretó las manos, en las cuales fijó su mirada.- Créeme cuando digo que sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, muy mal. Me desgarró el alma y no me he recuperado de eso. Nunca lo haré.

Volvió a mirar esos ojos rojos que expresaban todo su desagrado y respiró profundo para reunir valor.

-Pero quiero enmendar lo que hice, aunque sea un poco.- Esperó para darle tiempo para que dijera algo, mas sus labios estaban casi blancos de tanto que los apretaba.- Bakugo-kun, voy a hacer lo que tú me digas. Si quieres que desaparezca, lo haré y nunca más me pondré en contacto, pero estoy segura que va a llegar el momento en el que pueda serte de ayuda. Haré lo que tú me digas.

Permanecieron un momento en silencio. Ella no se atrevía a decir más y él estaba muy cabreado para hacerlo.

Bebieron de sus respectivos vasos y cruzaron las miradas un segundo, como intentando desifrar lo que el otro pensaba. Katsuki desvió la mirada primero hacia la ventana, susurrando alguna que otra barbaridad.

-Es hermosa.-Se atrevió a decir la morena con una triste sonrisa.- La has criado muy bien.

Agradecía que no la mirara, porque le dio tiempo para limpiarse una lágrima que se le había escapado.

Estaba empezando a impacientarse y ponerse más triste de lo que había esperado. Quería irse, no aguantaría más estando allí sin llorar. Cosa que solo los primeros de septiembre se permitía.

Sacó un pequeño paquete de su bolso y lo colocó sobre la mesa.

-Sí es que no es mucha la molestia y solo si lo encuentras apropiado.-Lo acercó un poco más.- Esto es para ella. Es la libreta de una cuenta bancaria a la que he estado transfiriendo dinero, está a tu nombre, pues…

Tuvo que respirar profundamente para evitar que se le cortara la voz.

-Pues no sabía cómo la habías nombrado. También hay una carta para ella y un relicario, uno que ha pasado desde mi bisabuela.

Bebidó un sorbo de su café para ayudar a que el nudo que tenía en la garganta dejará de molestarle.

-Puedes leer la carta si quieres. No escribí nada extraño.

Volvió a esperar unos minutos para darle tiempo para que le dijera algo, pero no quería separar sus labios más que para terminar su café.

-B-bueno…- Se acomodó su bolso en el hombro y se cubrió los ojos con los anteojos de sol.-Creo que mejor me voy…

Volvió a esperar un segundo para que le respondiera. Nada.

Se levantó y le dio la espalda sintiendo que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Lo voy a pensar.

Fue lo que le dijo él, levantándose al mismo tiempo, agarrando su vaso con una mano y el paquete que ella le había dado con la otra. Pasó por su lado sin decir más, botó el vaso en la basura y salió del café a paso marcado.

Se volvió a sentar y se quedó allí unos minutos.

.

Su día terminó agotador. Llegó su hogar sacándose la corbata y pudo oler la comida recalentada desde la entrada.

-Papá! - Se acercó su pequeña y le dio un abrazo, a lo que él se agachó para que le besara la mejilla.- Estoy terminando de calentar la comida, te sientas conmigo?

Asintió mientras dejaba su maletín en la entrada y su chaqueta colgada junto con la corbata.

Comieron sin muchas novedades entre conversaciones amenas y chistes por parte de la niña. Bakugo sólo la observaba pensando qué le diría con respecto a su madre.

Paso la cena y la hora de dormir llegó. Arropó a su hija como todas las noches y le besó la frente mientras ella se quedaba dormida.

Se dirigió a la sala para servirse un vaso de agua, tomar su maletín y dirigirse a su cuarto. Allí saco el paquete que le había entregado Uraraka, se recostó contra las almohadas y lo sostuvo frente a su rostro, pensando si abrirlo o no.

A su pequeña no le mentía, nunca lo hacía. Lo que sí había estado haciendo todo el tiempo era ocultarle información. Y tener ese paquete en su hogar no mejoraba la cosa.

Lo abrió y comprobó que si tenia dentro lo que ella decía. No quiso mirar los números de la libreta, pero sí vio que estaba a su nombre. El relicario venía dentro de una cajita de terciopelo; era hermoso. Y la carta estaba en un sobre sin sellar; ella había asumido que él la leería por lo que no lo había hecho.

El sobre tenía su perfume y decía "Minose" con hiragana. Claro que seria incapaz de escribirlo como realmente era.

Sopesó abrirlo o no, pero prefirió hacerlo para así poder decidir si entregarlo a su destinatario o no.

" _Quería Minose-chan. Lamento que este sea el primer contacto que tenemos en años, muchos años, pero quiero que sepas que siempre te he amado y llevado conmigo. El relicario que te envío tiene mucho significado para mí, y para la relación que debimos haber compartido, ya que gracias a él pude conseguir todo lo que necesitaba para que llegarás a este mundo. Aunque lamentablemente no fue lo suficiente. Es una reliquia familiar que ha pasado de generación desde mi bisabuela, espero que lo guardes con cariño. No quiero imponer en ti ningún tipo de responsabilidad, solo quiero que sepas que estaré aquí para cualquier cosa que necesites. Eres encantadora y toda una mujercita, y soy tu fan número dos, ya que dudo que alguien pueda amarte más que tú padre. Con muchísimo amor, Uraraka Ochako. Tu mamá."_

Respiró profundo y volvió a guardar la carta en su sobre, la dejó en su mesa de noche junto con la reliquia familiar y se volteó para enterrar la cara en la almohada y gritar todo lo que sus pulmones pudieron.

Ahora era su decisión.

 _Hello!_

 _Creo que comenzaré a subir un poco más seguido, ya que he logrado avanzar un poco más la historia!_

 _Les cuento de inmediato que se me alargó un poco la cosa y creo que pasaré los 16 capítulos por lo menos..._

 _Ahora que releo los capítulos, siento que están un poco OoC, pero creo que a medida que voy escribiendo y acostumbrándome a los personajes, ya puedo interpretar mejor cómo van sus sentimientos!_

 _Muchas gracias por sus Reviews!_

 _Siempre son el combustible para seguir escribiendo!_

 _Que tengan buena semana! Aquí en Stgo de Chile es feriado porque viene el Papa, y aunque no estoy muy a favor de que se haya gastado la cantidad de dinero que se usó para que viniera, por lo menos nos dieron feriado =)_

 _Nos vemos!_

 _conchito!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello!_

 _Este capítulo me encanta! espero que les guste a ustedes también! Creo que aquí Katsuki es el mejor! Si sé, me quedó un poco OoC al principio, pero de a poco logro adaptarme a los personajes y a cómo quiero que avance la historia =D!_

 _Sin molestarles más, les dejo para que puedan leer!_

 _(creo que este está un poquito más largo que los anteriores!)_

 _BHNA no me pertenece ni sus personajes._

Su día ya había comenzado extraño al despertar y ver sobre su mesa de noche la caja de terciopelo, la carta y la libreta bancaria.

Las guardó en su cajón y comenzó su mañana como cualquier otra. Salía a correr cuarenta minutos y volvía para despertar a Minose, se bañaba rápido y preparaba el desayuno junto al almuerzo de ambos. Después de hacerlo todos los días se acostumbró y ahora era aún mejor, ya que la pequeña ayudaba siempre.

Caminaron juntos la mitad del camino y se despidió cuando tomó el camino a su oficina. Esperó unos segundos para verla caminar junto con las amigas que la esperaban en una esquina.

Con la única persona de la UA con quien había mantenido contacto era Kirishima, con quien hablaba por mensaje de texto o mail. Rara vez se juntaban a tomar una cerveza en algún lugar. Marcó su número y esperó a que le contestaran.

-Bakugo! Tanto tiempo!-El enérgico pelirrojo siempre contestaba igual.

-Puedes almorzar hoy conmigo?-Al grano.

-Una cita? Me encantaría!- Bromeó.

-Callate maldito!- Gritó en medio de la calle, asustando a más de un transeúnte.- Donde siempre a las 14:00!

Siempre terminaba gritando cuando hablaba con él.

Cuando llegó a su trabajo, dejó atrás toda preocupación y se enfocó en sus labores. No por nada estaba catalogado como uno de los expertos en casos de fraude y desfalco.

Había rechazado rotundamente atender casos de Pro héroes y/o cuestiones de familia.

A la hora acordada estaba atendiendo una llamada importante, por lo que le envió un mal desde la computadora a su amigo para explicarle que no podría. El pelirrojo le respondió a los pocos minutos.

" _Viejo, no te preocupes. Tendremos nuestra cita otro día, y puedes invitarme una cerveza (un emoticon con corazones en los ojos y otro lanzando un beso). Si querías verme para lo que creo que querías verme, siempre te respondo lo mismo: "Sí sientes que es lo correcto, hazlo". Cuidate, Bro"._

Intentó no explotar mientras explicaba una parte de la ley a su cliente y apagó la pantalla del computador para evitar distraerse.

Y no era que le preguntará por consejos frecuentemente, pero era con quien se desahogada cada vez que llegaba a un callejón sin salida con respecto a ser padre soltero tiempo completo.

Lamentablemente, esa sensación en el pecho le decía que era correcto que dejará que su hija viera a su madre por primera, mejor dicho, segunda o tercera vez.

Al no poder almorzar a medio día, se fue más temprano para poder descansar un poco. La pequeña tenía actividades después de la escuela, por lo que tardaría en llegar. Decidió hacer aseo mientras sonaba de fondo la televisión y una cerveza le hacía compañía. Había perdido la cuenta de cuanto había bebido esa semana.

Llamó a Minose para comprobar si ya venía en camino, por lo que salió a buscarla para que caminarán juntos. Ella se aferraba a su brazo y el llevaba el bolso donde traía sus cosas.

Amaba la vida con su hija, era simple y tranquila. Ella era una excelente estudiante y una hija sin igual. Y echar todo eso por la borda para que ella pudiera ver a su madre le estaba molestando.

Pero sabía que no podía ser tan egoísta. Que no tenía mucho que ver con él, si no con ella.

-Tienes todo listo para mañana?-Pregunto mientras cenaban.

-Sí, papá.- La rubia bebió un poco de agua.- Mañana es viernes, así que salgo temprano.

Terminó de limpiar mientras ella hacía lo mismo con sus deberes. Le preguntó acerca de un problema de matemáticas y se sentó a ayudarla.

No podía dejar de observar cómo su pequeña había crecido sin que se diera cuenta. Estaba creciendo a paso acelerado y él intentaba mantenerla para sí mismo.

-Vamos **,** es hora de ir a dormir.- Se levantó y esperó a que Minose se levantará y fuera a su habitación.

Esperó unos minutos para darle tiempo para que se pusiera el pijama y golpeó la puerta. Entró luego de recibir respuesta, se estaba metiendo a la cama.

-Minose, necesito que hablemos de algo.- Se sentó en el borde de la cama y la arropó un poco.

Ella sólo asintió y lo miró expectante. Eran abierto el uno con el otro, por lo que decirle eso no le causaba espanto.

-Quería…-Suspiró y reunió valor para decirle lo que no quería decir.- Quería preguntarte… por qué nunca me has preguntado por tu madre?

Su expresión reflejó al instante la sorpresa que la pregunta le causó. Sus ojos marrones se abrieron completamente, observándolo con mucha duda.

-Está bien si tienes dudas o si no quieres responderme.-Le tomó su manito y la acarició con mucho amor.- Tan solo quería saber si es que tenias curiosidad sobre quién es.

Se mantuvo en silencio un momento, para darle tiempo para pensar. Pudo ver que se sonrojaba un poco y se sentaba mejor para poder dar su opinión.

-La verdad es que siempre he querido saber.-Sonrió tímida acariciando la mano que la acariciaba a ella.- Pero pensaba que si tú decidías que era mejor no saber, era para mejor.

Su sonrisa era tan hermosa y sus ojitos demostraban tanto lo que sentía en ese momento que no pudo evitar acomodarse a su lado y abrazarla contra su pecho, besó la coronilla y suspiró en su cabello.

-Quieres conocerla?-Susurró sin mirarla a los ojos. No podría aguantar la frustración, por muy duro que siempre era. Cuando se trataba de su hija y sus emociones siempre le destrozaba el alma.

Pero ella se alejó un poco buscando su mirada con todo lo que pensaba dibujado en el rostro. Asintió despacio y le cayó una lágrima por la mejilla. La abrazó tan fue que ella se quejó.

-Papá, me apretas.-Rió contra su pecho, enterrando la nariz en su polera.- En serio podré conocerla?

-Si eso es lo que quieres, puedo pedirle que venga mañana.-Se apoyó contra el respaldo de la cama y la acomodó en sus brazos.-Me contactó hace unos días y pensé que te gustaría hablar con ella. Espera un poco.

Se levantó y fue a su cuarto a buscar la carta y el relicario. No era necesario explicarle lo de la libreta bancaria.

Cuando volvió, la pequeña estaba ansiosa y con una gigante sonrisa en el rostro. Como si fuera navidad o su cumpleaños.

-Te envió esto.- Se lo entregó y no pudo evitar la sonrisa al ver su emoción.-Quiero que sepas que leí la carta. Necesitaba cerciorarme que no decía nada raro.

Abrió la cajita maravillada y sacó el relicario. Era de plata y tenía bellos grabados de flores. No supo cómo abrirlo, por lo que se lo entregó para que él lo hiciera. Pero no pudo esperar y abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer.

Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no necesitar ayuda con los kanjis. Aunque admitía que Uraraka se había esmerado en no poner los más complicados.

-Es esto verdad?!- Casi gritó al terminar de leer.- Papá, no es mentira, cierto?

Negó con la cabeza y Minose se colgó de su cuello, y Katsuki no supo si su pequeña estaba llorando o riendo.

Al alejarse para besarle la mejilla pudo notar que eran ambas, aunque netamente de alegría.

Sólo con verla así le respondió todo su quebradero de cabeza.

Por lo menos hasta el momento, valía la pena.

Intentó no acelerar mucho a la niña para que no se desvelarla, pero le iba siendo muy difícil. Cuando se emocionaba, comenzaba a hablar muy rápido.

-De verdad voy a poder conocerla!- De la emoción necesitó levantarse y moverse por su cuarto.- Papá, qué me voy a poner!? Qué vamos a hacer?! A qué hora puede venir?...

Levantó una ceja y se levantó para ir a afirmarla por los hombros.

-Primero debes calmarte.-Se había puesto serio para poder controlar la situación.-Tengo que hablar con ella primero. Ahora necesito que te calmes porque debes dormir, ya es muy tarde.

-No voy a poder dormir, papá.- Lo abrazó por la cintura y saltó despacito.- Puedo dormir contigo hoy?

-Está bien, vamos.

Y la levantó sin esfuerzo y la acomodó en sus brazos, la pequeña se abrazó a su cuello sin parar de suspirar.

-Vamos a llamarla ahora, pero yo seré quien hable, entendido?

-Claro, papá.- Y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego enterrar su nariz en su cuello.- Estoy muy feliz…

Aquel susurro le robó una sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron lanzó a la niña a la cama y se rió de los pucheros que recibió de vuelta. Ella agarró una almohada y se la lanzó, la que agarró en el acto gracias a sus buenos reflejos.

-Suficiente.

-Tú comenzaste!- Minose se arrastró por la cama y se metió bajo las mantas.

Se sentó en la cama y tomó su celular.

-Recuerda.- Dijo mientras marcaba.-Yo seré quien hable.

Ella se tapó la boca mientras asentía.

A pesar de estar cabreado por tener que hablar con Uraraka y pedirle que viniera al día siguiente, mas esos ojos brillantes combinados con los pequeños brinquitos que daba sobre el colchón eran todo su incentivo.

El tono sonó dos veces y la escuchó. Por primera vez no le molestó escuchar su voz.

-Bakugo-kun. -Se escuchaba ansiosa.- Cómo has estado?

Y por no quedar mal frente a su hija tuvo que contestar.

-Bien.- Carraspeó y se acomodó el celular en el otro lado de la cara.- Quería saber si mañana puedes venir.

No se escuchó respuesta por un momento.

-Alo?- Comenzó a sentir como le palpitaba una vena en la frente.

Si le hacía eso delante de la pequeña, iba a ir a buscarla en persona y encargarse de que no respirara más.

-Sí…-Sorbió mocos sonoramente y pudo escuchar como sollozaba.- Disculpa… dame un segundo.

Pudo escuchar como sonaba su nariz y lloraba lo más controlada que podía. Minose le miraba expectante sin entender, así que le hizo un gesto para que se mantuviera en silencio.

-Lamento esto.-Su voz se escuchaba entrecortada y apagada.-Es que no me lo esperaba.

-Mañana puedes venir a nuestro departamento. Te enviaré la dirección por mensaje privado. Desde las 16:00 está bien.-Sentía ganas de decirle alguna que otra palabra más agresiva para expresar lo que sentía para con ella, pero agradecía que su hija estuviera allí, ya que tuvo que manejar las cosas como el adulto que siempre le costaba ser.

-Muchísimas gracias.- Volvió a hacer sonar su nariz.- Estaré donde tú me digas a la hora que me digas. Necesitas que lleve algo?

La pregunta le sonó extraña. Siempre se había hecho cargo de todo lo que tenía que ver con su hija y su hogar desde que obtuviera un trabajo con una remuneración estable.

-No, tan solo llega a la hora.- Ya quería dejar de escucharla.- Buenas noches.

Y estuvo a punto de cortar hasta que fue atacado con preguntas.

-Bakugo-kun…-No recordaba haberle escuchado la voz de esa forma nunca.- Quería saber si es que le diste la carta, solo para estar preparada.

-La leyó y está agradecida. Mañana ya tendrás tiempo de saber más detalles. Buenas noches.

Y así sin más cortó la llamada.

-Papá! Por qué le cortarse tan brusco!- Se apegó a él.- Necesito que me cuentes!

Y así se pasaron un par de horas antes de que Minose cayera completamente dormida en sus brazos.

Apagó las luces, besó a su hija y se acurrucó para poder descansar un poco.

 _Awm!_

 _Tan hermoso él! Me encanta!_

 _Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura!_

 _Tengo dos fiCs más de esta pareja por si les interesan! Uno es una serie de Oneshot que se llama "Cliché", donde ocurren situaciones cotidianas típicas de manga shoujo, pero que los chicos las afrontan a su propio modo, y el otro es "Amar al unísono" que es un Oneshot donde Uraraka se confiesa a Katsuki y Eijirou (sí es un trío), un poco subidito de tono, pero no tanto =)_

 _Nos leemos en la semana!_

 _conchito!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola!_

 _Lamento la demora, pero esta semana he vuelto a trabajar después de unos meses sabáticos, por lo que aún no me acostumbro y recién tengo un tiempo para prender el PC y escribir un poco! Espero que puedan comprender! Sin más, el esperado momento! Ojalá les guste!_

 _BHNA no me pertenece ni sus personajes!_

Despertó con su hija en sus brazos y el sol llegándole en la cara.

Aún no sonaba la alarma, por lo que la apagó y se levantó como todas las mañanas para ir a correr. Dejaría que Minose durmiera un poco más porque trasnochar no le ayudaría mucho durante el largo día que les esperaba.

A la vuelta preparó todo y despertó a su hija para que se vistiera y desayunara.

Estaba tan emocionada y no paraba de dar saltitos a cada momento, como si no pudiera aguantar la emoción en su cuerpo.

-Crees que le voy a caer bien? -Le preguntó mientras tomaba su desayuno.

La miró con una ceja alzada y sonrió un poco.

-Te va a amar si es que aún no lo hace.- Dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras bebía su café.

Antes de partir la cogió por los hombros e hizo que le mirara.

-Quiero que recuerdes lo que hablamos ayer.- Estaba un poco agachado para estar a su altura.- No hablarás de esto con tus amigas, necesito que lo mantengamos entre nosotros.

-Sí, papá!- Lo abrazó por el cuello y le besó la mejilla como siempre hacía.-Estoy atrasada, debo irme!

Y salió corriendo luego de despedirse.

Había pedido en el trabajo trabajo salir más temprano para atender asuntos familiares, por lo que eras las dos de la tarde y se encontraba preparando el almuerzo en su hogar.

Estaba ansioso, no quería tener nada que ver con Uraraka, pero por su hija aguantaría tener que ser una persona civilizada.

Minose llegó hecha un torbellino.

-Papá! El día se me ha hecho eterno!-Se sentó en el comedor y recibió un plato humeante de tallarines a la boloñesa.

-Somos dos.-Comentó intentando quitarle importancia.- Después de comer ve a ordenar tu cuarto para que esté decente.

Bromearon un rato sobre las normas de hogar y que todo siempre estaba ordenado. Recogieron, limpiaron y organizaron un poco las cosas para recibir a la invitada.

A las 16:00 en punto sonó el timbre y fue como si les hubiesen arrojado agua fría a ambos. La niña se sentó y volvió a levantarse impaciente, él fue a abrir la puerta y, sin darse cuenta, se arreglo el cabello frente al espejo de la entrada.

Gruñón al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Abrió la puerta y la mujer que estaba esperando estaba igual de ansiosa que ellos. Traía una caja en las manos y se la ofreció sin saber qué decir.

-Traje algo…- Sonrió con vergüenza y no supo qué decir.

Katsuki se movió hacia un lado para dejarla pasar a lo que ella se movió al fin.

-Permiso.-Dijo al entrar y sacarse los zapatos.

Vestía una polera beige holgada y unas calzas negras, las zapatillas que había dejado eran de marca y hacían juego con su bolso. Sin maquillaje y con anteojos de sol que guardó de inmediato en su bolso.

Cuando entró en la sala precedida por el rubio sintió que el tiempo se detenía. Su corazón se saltó un latido cuando la pequeña la miró y se levantó de su asiento.

Todos se quedaron quietos un momento, hasta que la niña se acercó con cautela a la mujer, sin dejar de observarla.

-Uravity-san?-Se acercó hasta estar a solo un metro de ellos, los cuales seguían de pie, expectantes.

Uraraka solo asintió y ladeó la cabeza de forma gentil.

-Así es, Minose-chan.- Se ruborizó un poco más y se le puso la nariz colorada. Estaba aguantando las lágrimas lo mejor que podía.- Yo soy tu mamá.

Y sin que los adultos lo esperaran, la pequeña se lanzó a su cintura y la abrazó con toda la fuerza que podía. La morena no aguantó más y sintió que sus piernas flaquean y sus mejillas se mojaban con sus lágrimas.

Katsuki sentía que estaba estorbando, que no debía estar ahí, por lo se que cabreó y dejó la caja sobre la mesa y se acercó a la puerta.

-Voy a traer té.-Y dejó a ambas mujeres llorando en silencio abrazadas.

No podía esperar algo distinto la verdad, ambas habían estado separadas durante mucho tiempo y al fin se habían reencontrado. Una siendo la ídolo de la pequeña y la otra siendo la mezcla perfecta entre sus progenitores. Minose tenía tanto de él como de Uraraka.

Se tomó su tiempo y para cuando volvió ya se habían sentado en el sofá. Pero seguían abrazadas.

Cuando Ochako sintió entrar al rubio intento levantarse para ayudarle.

-Estoy bien, yo me encargo.-Le dijo para que no se levantará.

Abrió la caja, cortó la tarta y sirvió dos porciones; él no comía dulces. Tres tazas de té y dos platos llevaba en la bandeja que dejó en la mesa de centro.

Se sentó en un sitial y las observó por un momento. Tenía el cerebro a mil por hora, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

A ratos quería echarla de su hogar y a otros quería que se quedara el tiempo que quisiera para que su hija no borrara esa sonrisa de sus labios.

-U-Uravity-san… -Llamó Minose ocultando su rostro un poco.-Yo… esto…

Uraraka captó enseguida cual era la pregunta que no podía formular, por lo que la interrumpió.

-Minose-chan, puedes llamarme como quieras.-Sonrió y acarició con cariño su cabello.- Dejaré que tú escojas como llamarme, con lo que sea que te sientas cómoda.

-Puedo llamarte "mamá"?-Su sonrisa era tan hermosa, que ambos padres sonrieron ante la pregunta.

-.-

-Katsuki!- Le recibió su madre en la puerta de la casa.

No había alcanzado ni a dejar sus zapatillas bien puestas y ya le jalaba del brazo hacia la sala. Al entrar, la bebé de unos diez meses se encontraba sentada jugando con unos bloques de madera en la alfombra.

Su madre se llevó un dedo a los labios para indicarle que se mantuviera en silencio.

-Minose-chan.-Dijo la mujer con una voz que sólo utilizaría con un infante.- A quién extrañaste mucho hoy?

-Paaapaaa!-Gritó la niña volteándose mientras alzaba los brazos.

La sonrisa que le invadió el rostro hizo que su madre soltara una risa entre labios.

Dejó caer su mochila sobre el sillón y se arrodilló para abrazar a la pequeña y besarle la mejilla.

-Estuvimos practicando toda la mañana.-La mujer se sentó a su lado en el suelo.- Queríamos que fuera una sorpresa.

Acarició el cabello rubio de la niña y la abrazó para susurrarle algo al oído. Algo que solamente ella podía escuchar.

-Te amo, enana.

-.-

Su vida estaba embelesada por los recuerdos que tenían juntos. No echaría todo por la borda por el odio que sentía por esa mujer; la que había hecho mal todo lo mal que podía hacer…

La charla había comenzado una vez se sintieron más cómodas. El pastel había sido arrasado y él se levantó a buscar más té; completamente en silencio.

Cuando se encontraba en la cocina sintió que unos delgados brazos lo abrazaban desde atrás.

-Papá, puedo mostrarle a mamá mi habitación?-La pequeña restregaba su rostro contra su camisa.

-Minose.-Volteó para ponerle una mano sobre el cabello.- Siempre y cuando hayas ordenado.

-Papá, tú no me dejas tener mi cuarto desordenado.-El puchero que hizo fue adorable.

Se agachó a su altura y besó su frente. La atrajo hacia su pecho y la abrazó unos segundos para luego separarla por los hombros y mirarla a los ojos.

-Estás feliz?-Preguntó poniendo una expresión triste sin quererlo.

Las manitos que antes afirmaban su camisa ahora se posaban sobre sus mejillas y acariciaban despacio.

-Sí.-Su sonrisa podía iluminar sus días más negros.-Muchas gracias, papá.

Se abrazaron unos segundos en silencio. Tiempo que Ochako aprovechó para mantenerse escondida y volver a la sala donde se suponía que se encontraba.

No había sido su intención escuchar a escondidas, si no que había intentado ayudar llevando unos platos sucios. Pero se volvió a sentar y dejó la loza en el lugar de donde la había levantado para que no lo notaran.

Sintió su celular vibrar por lo que lo tomó y comprobó que su agente le estaba llamando. Canceló la llamada y le envió un mensaje diciendo que estaba muy ocupada como para contestar y que no respondería hasta la mañana siguiente. No quería que la interrumpiera. Se podía caer la luna sobre Tokyo y ella no iba a interrumpir su tarde con su hija.

Llegaron de vuelta cuando estaba metiendo el móvil en su cartera.

-Mamá, ven!- Se acercó y le tomó una mano.-Quiero mostrarte mi cuarto!

Sabía que había pedido permiso, mas prefirió mirar al rubio para que le indicará que estaba bien; éste hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando hacia la puerta para que siguiera a su hija.

Sin intención de generar estereotipos, la habitación de la pequeña tenía de todo. Por un lado había muñecas, todas vestidas y ordenadas sobre una repisa, y por otro lado había una colección de autitos de carrera, también ordenados. La cama que se encontraba ordenada y estirada pulcramente tenía un cobertor con flores, que contrastaba curiosamente con unas sábanas verdes con azul.

Al ver la sorpresa en su rostro, Minose se avergonzó un poco.

-Papá me deja escoger mis cosas.-Se acercó a su cama para sentarse e indicarle a la castaña que la acompañara.- Y las sábanas que van a juego no estaban limpias.

-No te preocupes.-Acarició su cabello y aceptó la invitación para sentarse a su lado.- Me encanta.

Bakugo, apoyado en el umbral y con las manos en los bolsillos las observó un momento. Eran tan parecidas que le causaba enojo. Todos esos años que había tenido que aguantar su rabia para ahora tener que tragársela, sólo por su hija.

Ya comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza por lo que prefirió dejarlas.

-Papá, a dónde vas?

Minose le había cogido la mano sin que él se percatara que se había levantado. Le acarició la cabeza e intentó que la mirada de la morena no le molestara más.

-Hay algo del trabajo que tengo que atender. Quédate aquí con tu madre.

Al decir eso, sintió que se le secaba la boca y se le ponía amarga de la ira.

Atravesó con la vista a Ochako, la que llegó a enderezarse por la intensidad de sus ojos. Decía todo lo necesario.

" _-Atrévete a hacer algo fuera de lugar."_

La carta de "madre de su hija" no serviría para salvarla si es que se atrevía a hacerle algo a la pequeña. Y Uraraka lo sabía a la perfección.

 _uh! Si algo llega a pasarle a esa pobre cabellera rubia, un padre va a reaccionar hahahaha_

 _Me gusta mucho esta versión de Katsuki, sé que suena raro que lo diga yo misma, pero siempre he sentido que el pobre es un desentendido. Él es, dentro de todo, honesto, por lo que sí lo creo capaz de hacer todo esto, con el tiempo (y ahora que estoy leyendo el manga) me he dado cuenta que es atento a su propio modo y con las personas que él siente que tiene que serlo, y aunque no lo crean, es capaz de agradecer y reconocer sus errores! Por mucha frustración que eso le cause!_

 _Me encanta! Y espero que les haya gustado!_

 _Gracias por leer!_

 _conchito!_


	8. Chapter 8

Escuchaba las risas desde la habitación de Minose y se daba cabezazos contra su escritorio en su habitación intentando concentrarse en su trabajo.

Todo estaba patas arriba sobre su escritorio, el computador tenía todas las ventanas abiertas que su RAM podía aguantar… y aún así no conseguía avanzar más allá de responder un par de mails.

Ordenó un poco y se levantó para estirarse y dirigirse a la habitación que estaba al lado de la suya. La puerta estaba abierta por lo que simplemente se apoyó en el umbral y las observó.

Estaban sentadas en el suelo sonriendo mientras veían álbumes de fotos antiguas. La pequeña tenía las mejillas coloradas y no paraba de sonreir y reir mientras apuntaba una fotografía y comentaba la historia detrás de ella. Uraraka sonreía mientras observaba embelesada el crecimiento de su hija gracias a que él se había tomado el tiempo de imprimir todos esos recuerdos.

20 de Abril

Después de la cena sus padres le habían entregado una caja envuelta en un papel sobrio y una cinta madre había hecho que la pequeña sostuviera el regalo para entregarselo al rubio.

-Es para que puedan guardar todos sus momentos importantes.-La mujer de la casa sonreía con orgullo apoyada sobre el hombro de su esposo, sentados al otro lado de la mesa.

La caja contenía una cámara digital pequeña con zoom y opciones que no entendía para qué eran. La alzó e inclinó su cabeza en dirección a sus padres, dándoles a entender que estaba agradecido con el obsequio.

Aunque no tenía idea de cómo usarla. Ya lo averiguaría.

La encendió, siguió las instrucciones del librito y logró sacar una foto a las cosas que estaban sobre la mesa. Esa fue la primera de muchas.

Ahora, después de tantos años, tenía una cámara reflex y distintas variedades de Zoom, para poder fotografiar a su hija en todos los momentos importantes. Y desde que ella comenzó a ser más consciente, era sagrado escoger las fotos entre ambos para luego imprimirlas y guardarlas en sus respectivos álbumes.

Los cuales eran hojeados en ese momento.

Carraspeó saliendo de sus recuerdos y llamó la atención de las chicas.

-Voy a preparar la cena.

La niña se levantó de inmediato y se arregló la ropa, buscó en su velador algo para sujetarse el cabello y se arremangó la polera, todo eso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Lista!

Katsuki sonrió con gracia y luego volvió a su parsimonia para mirar a la castaña que aún estaba sentada en el suelo.

-Te quedas?-No quería sonar muy cargante para mantener las paces, pero ese esfuerzo le estaba utilizando mucha energía.

Uraraka asintió feliz y se levantó para seguirlos hacia la cocina.

Se quedó observando cómo padre e hija comenzaban a sacar cosas y utensilios para preparar la comida. La armonía que desplegaban al trabajar juntos le causaba envidia. Tanto tiempo que pensó en ser más una madre que una desconocida y ahora se sentía más excluida que nunca.

-Les puedo ayudar en algo?- Se encogió de hombros de modo apenado y sonrió intentando no demostrar su incomodidad.

-Mamá, puedes ayudarme a poner la mesa.

La niña no era capaz de comprender la incomodidad de sus progenitores, por lo que su rostro no dejaba desvanecer aquella sonrisa hermosa que le caracterizaba.

Cenaron en parte en silencio y a ratos Minose canturreaba un monólogo de lo feliz que estaba y de que no podía creer que su madre había resultado ser alguien tan genial y sorprendente, de lo mucho que ansiaba llegar a conocerse bien y de lo entusiasmada que estaba de que pudieran compartir muchas más cenas como esas.

Katsuki se atoró con ese último comentario y se llevó la botella de cerveza a la boca para poder tragar.

-Minose-chan.-Le llamó Ochako intentando encontrar las palabras para explicarle que eso no sería así, pero el rubio le miró intentando matarla para que cuidara lo que iba a decir.- Eso… eso va a decidirlo tu papá.

E intentando solucionar el asunto, lo empeoró. Ahora Katsuki sería el responsable si es que decía que no. Y en parte no quería tener la culpa y por ella viviría ahí todo el tiempo para poder estar con la pequeña, pero sabía que sería imposible.

Por su parte Bakugo suspiró sonoramente sabiendo que había perdido la pelea; su hija ahora lo miraba expectante, intentando convencerlo para que le diera una respuesta afirmativa.

-Si es una vez por semana está bien.-Dijo sin abrir los ojos intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

Al segundo la niña soltaba un gritito y se le colgaba del cuello para besarle la mejilla con mucho afecto. Uraraka quedó congelada ante el gesto, esperando, inconscientemente, que el hombre del otro lado de la mesa hiciera explotar algo. Mas para su sorpresa, él le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y le respondió el gesto, besando la sonrojada mejilla de la niña y sonriendo de vuelta.

Había sido un gesto que creyó nunca ver, pero le causó mucha ternura, por lo que intentó no mirar mucho para que él no la matara con la mirada. Ya sabía cómo terminaría si la pillaba curioseando.

La cena transcurrió sin mucho más que la pequeña hablando sobre lo que podían hacer cuando volviera y lo que podrían cenar.

Uraraka y Minose lavaron los platos mientras Katsuki bebía otra cerveza mientras veía las noticias.

En la televisión hablaban sobre un desfalco que se había realizado a uno de los bancos más importantes del país, y que al momento de encontrar a los sospechosos, se había iniciado una persecución que terminó en un gran accidente.

"-Afortunadamente se encontraba en el sector el Pro héroe Deku, quien salvó a las víctimas antes de que el vehículo se viera envuelto en llamas."

Katsuki pudo escuchar cómo en la cocina se caía algo y se hacía añicos contra el suelo. Se levantó y cuando llegó a la cocina, pudo ver a Uraraka pálida y tiritando, lo más probable era que había escuchado la mención del héroe peliverde.

-Minose, no te muevas.

La niña estaba con pantuflas, pero la mujer sólo traía puestos sus calcetines.

Limpió en silencio y tomó en brazo a su hija para sacarla de ahí y llevarla a la sala. Cuando volvió, la mujer estaba con las rodillas un poco flectadas y apoyada en el mesón, pálida como hoja de papel.

En silencio terminó de limpiar y se acercó a ella para que se moviera.

-Planeas quedarte petrificada ahí toda la noche?-Dijo cargado de sarcasmo mientras la miraba cómo se deslizaba hacia el suelo.

Cabreado la agarró del brazo y la levantó.

Ella estaba fuera de sí, sentía que su mundo no iba a ser tranquilo nunca, como si la gente supiera lo que había hecho, si supieran solamente para torturarla y quitarle el rayo de esperanza. Al fin había podido conocer a su hija y era hermosa.

Sintió una arcada y se soltó del brazo que la afirmaba para apoyarse en el lavaplatos y dejar salir la cena. Todo observada de cerca por un Katsuki asombrado.

Cada quien tenía sus problemas, y los de ella, se gatillaban cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de su exnovio.

Se quedó jadeando unos segundos hasta que sintió como el hombre que le acompañaba se acercaba un poco más y amagaba a sobarle la espalda, pero se detuvo.

-Necesitas algo?-Fue todo lo que le dijo.

-Mi bolso que está en la sala, por favor.-Respondió mientras cogía un vaso y lo llenaba de agua.

Katsuki se dirigió a la sala y fue observado por su hija, quien estaba espectante.

-Quédate aquí.- Dijo tajantemente para que ella no replicara.

Cuando entró de vuelta a la cocina, la morena estaba limpiando su desastre mientras silenciosas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Sólo podía escuchar que hipeaba de vez en cuando.

-Aquí lo tienes.-Y estiró el brazo para dejarlo en el mesón a su lado.

Uraraka sin más urgueteó en su bolso y sacó un pastillero, donde tenía unas blancas y otras rosas. Tomó una de cada una y se las tragó con el agua, y continuó limpiando su desastre luego de secarse las lágrimas.

Bakugo tan sólo la miraba, no quería hacer aún más grande la escena que había presenciado, pero se devanaba los sesos por preguntar, mientras sopesaba sus posibles respuestas.

Abrió una ventana para que el olor se fuera y sacó de la despensa un producto para limpiar el piso, trapeó y luego le entregó el cloro a la mujer para que limpiara bien el mesón, aunque igual él limpiaría a fondo luego.

Se habrían demorado unos quince minutos en tener todo más o menos listo, cuando Katsuki se cabreó de su lentitud.

-Ve al baño.-Le quitó el paño y apuntó hacia la salida.-Bajo el lavamanos hay un cepillo de dientes nuevo.

La respuesta que obtuvo fue un escueto "gracias" mientras tomaba su bolso y salía de allí.

Se sentía tan estúpida dejando que Bakugo viera ese lado suyo, esa debilidad que había tratado tanto tiempo en ocultar, que sólo su psiquiatra y su agente conocían, que ni siquiera había confesado a sus padres y que le causaba pesadillas. Midoriya Izuku era su talón de aquiles después de Bakugo y su hija.

Siempre lograba controlarlo, mentalizándose en respirar y mantener la calma, pero estar ahí con su pequeña al fin le había hecho bajar la guardia.

Cuando ya había arreglado su maquillaje y sentía que podía afrontar nuevamente la mirada del rubio, salió y lo encontró apoyado en el umbral de la sala, de brazos cruzados mirando hacia adentro. Se acercó y pudo ver cómo observaba a Minose durmiendo hecha un ovillo sobre el sofá.

-Trasnochó cuando le dije que vendrías hoy.-Dijo al momento de enderezarse para acercarse a ella para levantarla en brazos.

-Puedo… puedo hacerlo yo?-Uraraka se acercó hasta el sofá para intentar cargar a su hija después de tantos años.

Katsuki simplemente se hizo a un lado y la observó. Ella acarició la mejilla rosada de la pequeña y le pasó un brazo por la espalda y otra por las piernas, pudo ver que usó parte de su poder para poder alzarla, ya que una mujer de su porte no podría alzar fácilmente a una niña de diez años. Le siguió a la habitación y se quedó atento a cómo Ochako la acostaba y arropaba. Se quedó unos segundos ahí hincada acariciando su cabello antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación con el rostro agachado. Él cerró la puerta y le siguió a la sala.

Estando ahí los dos se le acercó y la tomó del brazo con brusquedad, haciendo que la piel blanca de ella se pusiera roja.

-Que haces?-Lo encaró sintiendo que si seguía haciendo presión le podría romper el brazo. Aparte de que sus palmas estaban ardiendo al evitar generar explosiones.

-Ahora me vas a contar qué mierda fue eso.

 _Ok! No quise responder sus reviews porque no quería decir spoiler hahahaha_

 _Esto no es todo rosa, gente, esto se está poniendo bueno hahahah_

 _Me gusta cómo va la historia, y ya la tengo desarrollada, sólo estoy escribiéndola =)_

 _Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Espero que les guste!_

 _Que tengan una buena semana!_

 _conchito!_


	9. Chapter 9

-Ahora me vas a contar qué mierda fue eso.

Afirmada del brazo la arrastró hasta el sofá y la empujó para que cayera en él. Katsuki estaba de pie frente a una Ochako agitada y un poco asustada.

-Qué quieres saber?- Habló ya más decidida a encararlo. Se sentó bien y lo miró lo más neutro que pudo para no atizar el fuego de sus entrañas.

-Esa reacción que tuviste.- Se sentó frente a ella en el borde de la mesa de centro para poder hablar sin alzar la voz.-Crees que voy a hacer la vista gorda y que haré como si no hubiese visto nada? Te recuerdo que vomitaste en mi fregadero, por si no lo recuerdas.

Uraraka suspiró y buscó el pastillero dentro de su cartera.

-Estos son S.O.S.-Dijo abriéndolo y apuntando las pastillas rosadas.- Son para bajar mis niveles de estrés cuando no logro controlarlo. Y éstas- Apuntó las blancas.- son Alprazolam, para la depresión y la ansiedad.

El rubio se le quedó mirando un momento con cara de pocos amigos. Sabía que no le estaba tratando de imbécil y esperaba que con esa explicación diera alguna otra explicación, por lo que no le interrumpió.

-Desde hace años que estoy bajo tratamiento psiquiátrico.- Suspiró y sintió que sus manos iban a comenzar a temblar, por lo que las juntó y se las llevó al pecho para controlarlas.- Después de que salí corriendo esa noche… no he podido controlar las pesadillas y…

El lábio comenzó a temblarle y el movimiento de sus manos ya había sido percibido por el hombre. Intentó controlar su respiración y cerró los ojos un segundo. El rubio esperó hasta que se sintió mejor para que continuara.

-Cuando mi relación con Izuku terminó… ya no fuí capaz de sobrellevarlo.- Intentó sonreír mientras levantaba la vista para encontrar la contraria, pero sus labios no demostraron más que tristeza.- Había logrado mantener todo en secreto, o por lo menos oculto o disfrazado por estrés laboral, por eso las tengo en un pastillero, para que parezcan simples aspirinas.

Bakugo le miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y con cara de pocos amigos. Su explicación era lo que esperaba y la verdad no le habría sido difícil deducirlo sin que se lo contara, pero quería escucharlo de su boca, quería saber que era porque había sufrido y que pagaba, por lo menos un poco, lo que había hecho.

Sí, era una persona que guardaba mucho rencor, sobre todo si le hacían algo a sus seres queridos.

Se levantó dejándola ahí sentada y se fue a la cocina, para buscar un vaso de whisky con hielo y otro con agua. Volvió y le entregó el agua.

-A no ser que quieras de esto.- Dijo moviendo el vaso para que los hielos bailaran en su interior.

-No bebo alcohol, pero gracias.- Se tomó medio vaso y luego lo dejó sobre la mesa de centro. Ahora Katsuki estaba sentado a su lado en el sofá.

-Con que ahora no bebes.- Susurró más para sí que para ella, pero de todos modos le escuchó. Y no era que le importara mucho.

Cogió el mando y cambió de canal hasta dejar uno que tenía noticias 24 horas. El silencio entre ellos era llenado con la señorita de la televisión que informaba que el día siguiente habría más calor de lo esperado.

Uraraka se comenzó a sentir incómoda, pero había decidido aguantar un poco más. Ninguno de los dos lo hacía por el otro, ni por ellos mismos. La razón estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su habitación y era más que suficiente como para que ambos progenitores se tragaran lo que querían decir.

Se terminó el vaso de agua al mismo tiempo que él apuraba el suyo, tomó su bolso de su costado y se levantó despacio.

Katsuki tenía el vaso en los labios, sin beber, y tan sólo le dirigió una mirada.

Uraraka se sonrojó un poco al encontrar que esa pose le hacía ver bastante bien. Y venga que el chico se había mantenido a la perfección sin necesidad de ejercer como Pro héroe, Minose le había contado, mientras le mostraba las fotografías, que él corría todas las mañanas e iba al gimnasio por lo menos dos veces por semana. Carraspeó y sacó de su bolso los anteojos de sol.

-Muchas gracias por todo.-Dijo al tiempo que los acomodaba en su tabique.

-No crees que ya está oscuro como para usar esas estupideces?-La gracia con la que lo había dicho era más burla que chiste, pero no dejaría que eso le molestara.

-Te recuerdo que soy lo bastante conocida como para que me reconozcan en la calle y no quiero que se den cuenta de que soy yo.

Caminó a la puerta y se percató que no le seguía. Volteó para verlo apuntar la televisión con el mando en una mano y el vaso en la otra, apoyada en el respaldo.

-Sabes por donde salir, no creo que necesites escolta, Señorita famosa.

Y ahora estaba colorada por la rabia.

Sí que podía ser un imbécil cuando la pequeña no estaba presente.

-Buenas noches, Kacchan.- Dijo al cerrar la puerta de la sala.

Salió corriendo hacia la puerta luego de escuchar cómo el rubio se atoraba y gritaba improperios, atravesó la entrada casi descalza al momento de escuchar cómo él venía tras ella.

Y aunque había sido una estupidez de su parte, la alegría que esa pequeña venganza le había causado hacía que su cuerpo se sintiera más relajado. Cuando llegó a las escaleras se colocó bien su calzado y se dirigió a su automóvil.

Por otro lado, Katsuki estaba echando humo por las orejas. Y aunque estaba enojado y esa mujer se lo tuviese que pagar más adelante, le causaba impresión que le respondiera y devolviera la mano de esa forma.

Pero más le llamaba la atención que usara el sobrenombre que le había puesto el estúpido de Deku.

Al día siguiente se despertó con su hija sobre su pecho, la cual intentaba despertarlo luego de haber trasnochado y bebido más de la cuenta.

Tan sólo quería saber por qué no le habían despertado cuando Uraraka se había marchado y si es que habían acordado cuando volverían a verse.

Rindiéndose ante las insistencias de su hija, envió un mensaje de texto a la morena indicando que podía volver la semana siguiente, el mismo día a la misma hora.

Y así fue como comenzó una rutina muy extraña.

Todos los viernes él volvía de su trabajo temprano para preparar almuerzo, ordenar su hogar y abrirle la puerta a esa maldita mujer.

El segundo día que los visitó le enseñó a Minose a utilizar su quirk y cómo tenía que tener cuidado de no excederse, ya que podría terminar con fatiga por cargar más peso del que podía.

Al tercero había dejado que su hija le diera su número a Uraraka para que se enviaran mensajes de texto entre ellas, la única condición era que no podía ser en horarios de clases ni después de las 21:00. La mujer siempre era puntual al enviar, todos los días, un mensaje de buenas noches a las 20:55, dándole tiempo a la rubia para que contestara.

La cuarta visita había sido más tranquila. Le había permitido a Minose invitar a su madre a almorzar para aprovechar más el día, por lo que el timbre sonó a las 14:00 en punto y se sentaron a almorzar tranquilamente.

Bakugo tenía explícitamente prohibido que se vieran fuera del apartamento y las posibles salidas que Minose planeaba esperanzadamente siempre eran canceladas por su progenitor, apelando a su seguridad y que aún debían mantener todo eso en secreto.

Uraraka siempre se iba luego de arroparla y contarle un cuento o alguna historia hasta que quedaba dormida. Luego el rubio iba a beber mirando televisión y ella se iba sin cruzar muchas más palabras que "buenas noches".

En el quinto día, eran las tres de la tarde y aún no llegaba, por lo que Minose le pidió que le llamara. Cosa que hizo a regañadientes.

-Dónde vienes?-Fue todo lo que dijo cuando le contestó.

-Disculpe, no soy con quien usted quiere hablar.- La voz temblorosa de una joven se escuchaba del otro lado. Estaba asustada y se escuchaba a otra persona llorar de fondo.- Solamente contesté para que dejara de sonar.

-Qué ocurre? Donde está Uravity?-Se levantó de la mesa y fue a por su chaqueta. Se volteó a la pequeña y gesticuló con los lábios "quedate aquí".

-Estamos en la tienda de 24 horas que está en la Avenida XX.- El susurro era quebrado por jadeos. Katsuki ya había salido de su hogar y se dirigía allí.

-Quédense allí donde están y no cuelgues el teléfono.- Ya iba bajando las escaleras.- Me dirijo hacia allá. Si ocurre algo, sólo cúbrete.

Iba corriendo lo más rápido que podía. Esa tienda estaba a sólo cuatro cuadras de su apartamento y comprobó que el auto de Uraraka estaba estacionado fuera de su edificio, seguramente llegó más temprano y fue a comprar algo.

Cuando llegó, se percató que uno de los vidrios de la tienda había sido volado probablemente por un escopetazo y las sirenas de la policía se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

Sin pensar mucho le preguntó a la joven que cuantas personas eran; dos hombres con habilidades distintas.

La gente ya comenzaba a agruparse fuera de la tienda muy curiosos y a estorbar para que la policía pudiera llegar rápido. Se acercó a la puerta trasera de la tienda e hizo explotar la chapa. Una vez la puerta estuvo abierta pudo escuchar cómo Uraraka peleaba contra los hombres. Estaba perdiendo.

Entró corriendo y logró darle un golpe certero al que tenía más próximo, pero el otro estúpido alcanzó a agarrar a la morena y darle un buen golpe en la cara, lo que la mandó volando hacia unos estantes metálicos. La rabia que sintió hizo que sus manos lo impulsaran hacia el villano y lo estrelló contra el suelo tan fuerte, que perdió el conocimiento de inmediato. Fue hacia la chica gravedad y comprobó que estaba respirando.

-Oi, Uraraka.- Le pasó el brazo por la espalda y comenzó a darle golpecitos en la mejilla.- Despierta, que eres más dura que ésto.

La chica comenzó a reaccionar, pero el dolor que sintió hizo que se doblara hacia adelante y escupiera saliva con sangre.

Cuando logró abrir bien los ojos, comprobó que Bakugo la mantenía de pie y que los dos sujetos estaban ya maniatados inconcientes.

-Que rayos estabas pensando?!- Le gritó cuando ya pudo dejarla en pie.- Acaso eres estúpida como para enfrentarte a estos idiotas sola!

-Deja de gritar, Bakugo-kun.- Se limpió la ropa deportiva que traía, la cual estaba estropeada y con sangre.- Por si no lo recuerdas, soy una heroína. Éste es mi trabajo.

El rubio bajó los brazos y sólo la miró amenazadoramente para luego sacar su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y comprobar que la llamaba aún estaba corriendo.

-Alo, están bien?-Dijo y la joven se puso a llorar en el otro lado. Pudo escuchar los llantos desde una puerta a un costado.

La puerta que Uraraka estaba protegiendo.

Cortó la llamada y se dirigió a la habitación, donde las chicas, de no más de veinte años, temblaban y lloraban abrazadas. Al verlos a ambos de pie y a los tipos malos amarrados en el suelo, corrieron y abrazaron una a cada uno, llorando y gritando de alegría.

A Bakugo esa parte de ser héroe nunca le había gustado.

La policía llegó cuando logró quitarse a la muchacha de encima y comenzó todo el proceso de declaraciones y constancias.

Asombrada se enteró de que el chico explosivo mantenía vigente su licencia como héroe, y que mantenía un perfil bajo en el barrio; el policía que había acudido le conocía y sabía que no debía poner su nombre en el informe.

-Ahora volvemos a estar a mano, Bakugo.- Le dijo sonriendo, a lo que el rubio asintió.

-Ya volverás a deberme una.- Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la puerta trasera.

-Señorita Uravity, le pido que me acompañe al hospital para que podamos constatar lesiones.-El policía cortezmente le indicó el camino, pero ella no le siguió.

-Por favor, espere un momento.- Y salió a la parte trasera de la tienda donde un Katsuki estaba cabreado marcando un número en su celular.-Bakugo-kun…

Él simplemente se volteó para atravesarla con la mirada.

-Esto…-Suspiró y se acomodó un poco los tirantes de la polera, de los cuales uno estaba roto y había anudado para que no se le cayera.- Debo ir a constatar lesiones, por lo que tardaré más de lo esperado. Puedes explicarle a Minose que hoy va a ser improbable que pueda ir?

Pero Ochako no esperó esa reacción. Katsuki cerró los ojos y exhaló fuertemente por la nariz. Volvió a abrir los ojos y se acercó a ella amenazadoramente, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y diera un paso hacia atrás. La tomó fuertemente por los brazos haciendo que le doliera más de lo que ya lo hacían.

-Es por cosas como ésta que dejé este trabajo.- Hablaba bajo pero claro, rechinando los dientes de la furia que sentía.- Si es que quieres seguir viendo a MÍ hija, es mejor que te busques otra profesión.

La empujó con brusquedad, haciendo que cayera al piso y lo mirara desde el piso.

-No voy a permitir que vuelvas a hacerle esto.-Se volteó para comenzar a caminar, pero se detuvo al poco andar al ser sujetado por la muñeca.

Al girarse, el rostro magullado de la morena lo encaró.

Estaba tan golpeada y con moretones ya por todo el cuerpo, pero se levantó y lo detuvo con todo el valor que se necesitaba para detener a Bakugo Katsuki.

Él, por otro lado, sin haber esperado el agarrón la miró con interrogación en el rostro, a la espera de su respuesta.

Sabía que era una mujer que podía valerse por sí misma, lo había comprobado, pero lo que lo tenía realmente cabreado, aparte de hacerse pasar por saco de boxeo para defender a un par de inútiles lloronas, era lo mal herida que había quedado, al punto de perder la conciencia. Si él no hubiese llegado, supiera Kami-sama qué le hubiese pasado.

Y eso, fuera de todo, era algo por lo que no quería que su hija pasara.

Su madre había tenido razón al haberle exigido que dejara su carrera como héroe, al ser el responsable de la enana que le esperaba sola en casa.

-Mañana.-Comenzó a hablar con total seriedad.- A la misma hora, voy a estar en tu puerta, por favor, no me dejes afuera.

Se cabreó al sentirse satisfecho con su determinación. Y era que la convivencia con Uraraka le había hecho bajar la guardia. Y también había hecho que ella se sintiera más cómoda con él.

-Si vuelves a dejar plantada a Minose, no te lo voy a perdonar.

Y se fue dejándola sola.

 _Lo lamento, lo entiendo, me he demorado un mundo en actualizar... pero tengo muchas cosas pasando en este momento en mi vida y, creanme, a sido difícil de asimilar._  
 _Más adelante me desahogaré por este medio y les contaré un poco más, pero por el momento les pido disculpar y volveré a actualizar una vez por semana, aunque probablemente sea entre viernes y domingos._  
 _Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que he recibido! Siempre son un sol! Y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! Las cosas se están desarrollando tal y como quiero muajajajajja_  
 _Que tengan un excelente fin de semana!_  
 _conchito!_


	10. Chapter 10

Cuando volvió a su hogar, la pequeña rubia estaba sentada en el peldaño de la entrada, con los codos en las rodillas y la barbilla sobre sus puños. Saltó de un brinco y se le acercó para tomarle la mano.

-Papá.- Dijo al alzar su mano y observarla bien.- Qué sucedió?

Suspiró dejando que todo el aire de sus pulmones saliera. Tomó en brazos a su hija y se dirigió a la sala. Le explicó todo lo que había pasado y al llegar a la parte de que Uraraka no podría ir ese día, la tristeza que inundó a Minose dejó a Katsuki con el corazón apretado.

-Mamá está bien?- Inquirió sin borrar la pena de sus ojos.

-Está un poco lastimada, pero nada de qué preocuparse.-Suspiró por enésima vez ese día y acomodó a su hija en el sofá para levantarse.-Ahora ire a limpiarme y cambiarme de ropa. Almorzaste?

-Sí, papá.

-Muy bien.- Se dirigió a la salida y volteó hacia ella con una sonrisa.- Te pido, por favor, que guardes el resto en el refrigerador y limpies los platos. Yo vengo de inmediato.

La pequeña sonrió y asintió ahora más animada. Ver a su padre sonreir siempre le animaba el día.

Durante el transcurso del día había procurado no pensar mucho en cómo se encontraba la morena. Sabía que no era nada grave, pero la habían dejado bastante lastimada como para poder llegar a necesitar algún tratamiento.

Y por cómo Minose le miraba de vez en cuando, sabía que ella quería preguntarle lo mismo.

Pero como siempre, a las 20:55 el celular de su hija vibraba.

-Papá! Mamá dice que está bien y que no nos preocupemos!-Se le colgó de un brazo y le mostró la pantalla brillante del celular.

" _Hola hermosa! Te ruego me perdones por no poder cumplir con la visita de hoy, estoy muy triste por no poder verte, pero ya nos volveremos a abrazar. El doctor dijo que todo estaba bien, por lo que no deben preocuparse! Nos vemos pronto preciosa, te amo!. Mamá."_

Sintió cómo su cuerpo conseguía relajarse con la noticia de que estaba bien. No quería vivir con esa culpa, se volvía a repetir. Mas los veloces dedos de su hija lo sacaron de sus pensamientos cuando alcanzó a leer lo que respondía.

" _Nos alegra mucho saber que estás bien! Ojala pudieras venir pronto! Quiero verte! Te extrañamos en la cena! También te amo, mamá! Buenas noches, que descances!"_

Nos, mos… esa inclusión le incomodaba, pero no iba a replicar.

-Será mejor que te vayas a dormir ya.

Y como todos los otros días que Uraraka no venía, Katsuki arropó a su hija y le acarició el cabello hasta que estuvo somnolienta.

Una vez en su cuarto, sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y buscó el contacto.

"Perra - no contestar"

Sonó un par de veces y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Uraraka contestó.

-Bakugo-kun.- Sonó un poco sorprendida y no supo qué más decirle.

Por otro lado, él tampoco supo muy bien para qué le había llamado. Carraspeó y dijo lo que se le vino primero a la mente.

-Mañana más te vale aparecer para almorzar.-Iba a colgar, pero la voz de ella le detuvo.

-Por supuesto que voy a ir mañana.-Una risa débil le llegó a los oidos, que hizo que frunciera el ceño.- Esto... también quería agradecerte por ir a ayudarme. Me sorprendí mucho cuando apareciste. Yo… yo tan solo quería proteger a esa chica de su ex novio… perdí el control de la situación completamente.

Así que no se trataba de unos simples ladrones. Ahora entendía porqué había protegido la puerta y no la tienda.

-Hmp.-Gruñó y dejó que se explayase.

-Espero que entiendas que por nada del mundo dejaría plantada a Minose por voluntad propia.-Suspiró sonoramente y se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio antes de continuar.-Mañana voy a estar allá a la hora que acordamos, necesitas que lleve algo?

-Nada, así está bien.-Ya se rendía ante su cháchara.

Cada vez era más fácil entender sus motivos. No era que fuera a perdonarle ni nada, era sólo que podía ahora decir que no hacía las cosas con malas intenciones, se notaba a simple vista; era igual de idiota que el Nerd…

-Necesito que me digas cómo llegar desde mi departamento.- Le dijo la dirección y se quedó nuevamente en silencio un segundo.- Dejé mi auto estacionado frente a tu edificio…

Suspiró y explicó cómo llegar, a lo que ella escuchaba en silencio.

Tener a una hija de pormedio les hacía mantener una relación aún en contra suya, y aunque por relación no se refería a más de conversaciones banales y casi siempre distantes, ya comenzaban a acostumbrarse a ello.

-Muchas gracias.-Respondió cuando hubo anotado las indicaciones.-Bueno, creo que ahora me iré a dormir… Buenas noches, Bakugo-kun.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo a regañadientes antes de colgar.

Qué carajo hacía él respondiendo…

Lanzó el teléfono hacia la cama mientras soltaba un gruñido y luego se revolvió el cabello con impotencia.

Las ganas de gritarle que tenía cada vez iban en disminución, pero ese día se había pasado de la raya.

Tenía que mantener su compostura si no quería que lo volviera a pillar con la guardia baja.

.

Al día siguiente volvió a abrir la puerta a las 14:00 en punto. Era como si ella llegara diez minutos antes, pero no se atreviera a tocar el timbre.

-Si llegas antes no es necesario que esperes.- Le dijo al tiempo que se volteaba para volver a la cocina.

Ni siquiera le ayudó con las bolsas que traía en sus manos y le dejó la puerta abierta para que se atendiera sola.

Y no era que eso le extrañara a Uraraka, sólo que se sentía que se comportaba más fríamente que antes.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Minose atravesó el umbral de la sala para ir a abrazarla.

-Mamá!-Se colgó de su cuello un momento para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero comenzó a inspeccionarla de inmediato.-De verdad estás bien?

-Sí hija mía.- Dijo alzándola en brazos.

Siempre que quería hacerlo activaba su habilidad para poder cargarla sin cansarse. Entraron a la cocina y ahí comenzó una rutina muy agradable.

Katsuki actuaba más sereno cuando su hija estaba de por medio y ella lo agradecía bastante.

-Traje algo para que comamos cuando tomemos té.- Dijo mientras dejaba las bolsas en el mesón y se acomodaba a la niña en la cadera para afirmarla con un brazo.-Y algo para comer mientras cocinamos.

Y aunque ella no cocinaba, si no que ayudaba a servir y a limpiar después, nadie le contradecía al comentario. Sacó de la bolsa unas papas fritas y una bolsa de maní sin sal.

-Oye enana, bájate ya.-Dijo el rubio al voltearse y comprobar que su hija estaba entorpeciendo a la morena.

Ochako lo miró con curiosidad al escuchar, por primera vez, el apodo que acababa de decir.

-Cuando se cabrea me dice así.- Rió la pequeña contra su oído antes de bajarse. Ochako liberó su quirk con bastante gracia en el rostro.

Katsuki sólo le dirigió una mirada amenazadora a la pequeña que rió entre dientes y comenzó a buscar unos pocillos para poner las cosas que su mamá había traido. La morena sirvió y la pequeña alimentaba a su padre de vez en cuando, ya que éste estaba cortando los vegetales y la carne. Iban a preparar _hotpot_.

Minose fue a dejar unas cosas al comedor y Ochako se acercó con las papas fritas en una mano para comprobar cómo el diestro chef estaba cortando la carne y sacándole los nervios y la grasa.

-Qué es lo que tanto estás mirando?- Le observaba de reojo con cara de pocos amigos. Aunque ya no se sentía amenazada con esa mirada, sabía que en lo que la pequeña rubia entrara por esa puerta, el humor del padre se disiparía.

-Miro cómo cortas la carne.-Se llevó una papa a la boca y luego tomó otra para acercarla a la boca del rubio, quien la miró con cara de pocos amigos.-Comela, no vas a limpiarte las manos para comer solamente una papa.

Él por otro lado, prefería lavarse las manos antes de comer de su mano.

-Así está bien.-Volteó a prestar atención a la carne que estaba picando.

-Bakugo, comete la papa.-Le acercó la comida a los labios.

Recibió una mirada con odio, pero éste abrió la boca y si ella no hubiese sacado la mano a tiempo, le hubiese mordido los dedos.

-Oye!-Y aunque se había asustado un poco, se rió entre dientes dándole un empujón despacio.-Por poco me muerdes.

-Era la intensión.-Dijo mirándola feo.-Y no me empujes que tengo un cuchillo en las manos.

Le iba a responder, pero Minose atravesaba la puerta preguntando dónde estaban las servilletas.

-Aquí mi amor.- Uraraka le entregó lo que buscaba y la tarde continuó sin mayor problema.

A la hora del té, volvieron a preparar las cosas entre los tres. Esta vez iban a ver una pelicula a petición de su hija, por lo que colocaron las cosas en la mesa de centro, y como era fin de semana, Katsuki decidió acompañarlas ya que no tenía que trabajar.

-Oh, olvidé que la dejé en el auto el día de ayer.- Recordó Uraraka cuando buscó en su bolso el DVD y no lo encontró.-Ire a por él.

-Mamá, te acompaño.-Se levantó de su puesto y la siguió.

-Oye, a dónde vas!-Su padre le afirmó de la mano.

-Papá, el auto de mamá está aquí al otro lado de la calle.-Su rostro mostraba su descontento. Sabía que su cara de perro mojado podría conseguirle casi cualquier cosa con su progenitor.-Por favor, no es como que fuera a la tienda ni nada, es cruzar una calle. Creo que mamá es muy capaz de ayudarme si es que es necesario.

Ochako se mantuvo al margen de la discusión y no comentó nada hasta que el rubio suspiró sonoramente y soltó el delgado brazo de su hija.

-Está bien.- Y se levantó de su puesto.- Pero te estaré observando desde aquí.- Dijo al llegar a la puerta del departamento.**

Sabiendo que eso era lo mejor que podía conseguir, la niña tomó la mano de la mujer a su lado y le sonrió tan alegremente que le contagió el gesto. Ambas fueron y volvieron en menos de diez minutos. Se tomaron su tiempo mientras su padre las observaba desde la baranda del pasillo.

Pero a Bakugo Katsuki algo le apretó el estomago al verlas allí en la calle, tan abierto al público. Y esa sensación no se le quitó en lo que quedó del día.

**(de esos edificios japoneses que tienen los pasillos comunes abiertos)

 _Ok!_

 _Me encanta como está quedando y la verdad es que ya tengo un final para todo esto y está escrito, sólo que tengo que escribir lo que hay desde aquí hasta las escenas finales =D!_

 _Sin intención de sonar rara ni nada, les cuento que han sido unas semanas muy difíciles para mí, mi papá está en la UCI y la verdad es que no estuvo muy bien, por lo que les ruego comprendan mi decisión de volver a un capítulo por semana. Además les cuento, y es la primera noticia que doy en algún tipo de red social, que me enteré hace muy poquito que estoy super embarazada... así que, entre mi viejo enfermo, un trabajo nuevo y el embarazo, creanme que hago lo que puedoooooo hahahahahah_

 _Sólo quiero agradecerles el apoyo y los ánimos que me han dado y que espero que mi fiC les guste! porque lo escribo con muchísimo amor!_

 _Que tengan un buen fin de semana y espero que les haya gustadoooo!_

 _Bye!_

 _conchito!_


	11. Chapter 11

El lunes en la mañana se levantó como todos los días a trotar mientras su hija se preparaba para la escuela. Cuando estaba buscando las llaves para entrar a su departamento, sintió unos ojos que lo observaban. Se volteó y comprobó que una de sus vecinas lo miraba con mucha curiosidad. La ignoró y entró sintiendose extraño.

Fue a la sala y encendió la televisión. Como el día anterior lo último que había visto habían sido las noticias, el matinal de ese canal fue lo primero que mostró el aparato.

Una foto de Uraraka con su hija de la mano estaba siendo mostrada desde un periódico de mala muerte. Habían tenido la decencia de pixelar el rostro de la pequeña, pero el de él, en la fotografía del lado, salía clara como la luz del día.

Estaba tan furioso que no era capaz de escuchar lo que esas basuras estaban hablando. Sólo logró escuchar cómo su celular sonaba y sonaba sin detenerse, cuando la llamada se cortaba, volvía a sonar.

Estaba quieto en la mitad de la sala con el control remoto hecho añicos y con humo saliendo de él, rojo de cólera intentó controlar su respiración.

La iba a matar. Alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de eso. Agradecía tanto ser abogado y poder cagárselos a todos con todo el peso de la ley.

-Papá.-Su hija, sin creer lo que estaba observando, se acercó a él despacio.-Mamá dice que necesita hablar contigo.

Alzó el celular con la llamada aún corriendo para que él lo tomara. Nunca había visto a su papá de esa forma, y por un momento le tuvo miedo.

Él, por otro lado, intentó calmarse, sabiendo que su hija no conocía ese lado suyo.

-Minose, necesito que vayas a tu habitación y que prepares una mochila con ropa para una semana.-Tomó el teléfono y puso una mano sobre la cabeza rubia.-Por favor.

Antes de salir se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la cintura.

-Te amo, papá, por favor no le grites a mamá.-Y sus pequeños hombros se movieron casi imperceptiblemente, dándole a entender que estaba llorando.

Suspiró sonoramente. Ahora era un hábito muy frecuente para su desgracia. Se arrodilló y la abrazó con un poco de fuerza para tranquilizarla, esperó hasta que ella se alejó un poco y le besó la mejilla.

-Me diste un poco de miedo…-Confesó partiendo el corazón de su padre, pero tenía que ser sincera con él, como siempre había sido.

-Lo lamento, pequeña.- Acarició las mejillas coloradas y limpió las lágrimas.- Pero ahora necesito que vayas a tu habitación y hagas lo que te pido.

Ella asintió y se fue con paso apresurado.

Ochako había escuchado todo y sentía que el mundo iba a acabarse.

-Sabes lo que esto significa, no?-Katsuki intentó controlar su cólera, pero se podía distinguir a la perfección en su tono de voz.

-Bakugo, por favor.-Ya no pudo aguantar su desesperación, su voz se quebró.- No sabía que me estaban siguiendo, no tenía cómo saberlo. Haré todo lo necesario para apagar este incendio. Por favor… no me quites a Minose…

-Sabes…-Inhaló y se apretó el tabique de la nariz para controlar un poco el inminente dolor de cabeza.-No esperaba mucho de todo esto, pero nunca pensé que algo así pudiera pasar.

-Bakugo… tomaré toda la responsabilidad… por favor.-Uraraka lloraba ya descontrolada en la otra línea.- Por favor… dejam-

-Nada!-Gritó sin poder controlarse y sintiéndose un maldito por quebrar la petición de su hija.- No quiero nada! Puedo hacerme cargo de esto, como lo he hecho siempre! No necesito nada de ti, maldita bastarda! Desaparece, no quiero volver a saber de ti. Dejanos tranquilos, como lo hiciste todo este tiempo! Tenías que aparecer con tus peticiones y sugerencias, como si fueras la salvación a todos nuestros problemas!

Podía escuchar claramente los llantos y el hipo del otro lado de la línea, pero ya no podía controlarse; había aguantado mucho, todo ese tiempo.

Pensaba que Minose le estaba escuchando, pero aún así no podía controlar la ira, la cólera, la pena que estaba sintiendo.

-Todo mi esfuerzo! Todo, lo tiraste a la basura.- Jadeaba sonoramente, opacando los llantos.- Y te detesto tanto… tanto!

Lo último lo dijo entre dientes, sintiendo cómo las palabras le quemaban la garganta, cómo su corazón se volvía a hacer pedazos con toda la desesperación y la furia que no podía controlar.

Cayó sentado en el sofá y se agarró la frente con la mano libre. El sudor que ya se había enfriado después de su ejercicio matutino le hizo sentir escalofríos, haciendo que volviera a la realidad.

Se quedó en silencio un momento mientras jadeaba y la morena lloraba desde el otro lado.

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y estaba perdiendo el tiempo con esa maldita perra.

-Escúchame, cara redonda, y presta mucha atención.-Dijo en tono bajo, arrastrando las palabras.-No quiero que vuelvas a contactar a Minose, si llego a saber que lo haces te voy a demandar. Ahora desaparece de nuestras vidas y haz algo para arreglar la tuya.

Y colgó el telefono. Lo último que escuchó fue cómo ella lloraba rasgando su garganta.

Apagó el aparato con protector rosado y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Ahora con su propio teléfono en la mano llamó a su madre para que viniera a recoger a Minose, luego llamó a la escuela para informar que su hija se ausentaría esa semana. Al final, llamó a la oficina para explicar que llegaría más tarde.

Se cambió la polera sudada por una limpia y se golpeó la frente con el puño intentando calmarse.

Ahora venía la parte importante.

Llamó a la puerta con golpes suaves. No recibió respuesta, por lo que entró con cuidado, sin hacer ruido. Estaba acostada boca abajo con la cara enterrada en la almohada, llorando despacio. Su mochila estaba a un lado, lista como le habían pedido.

-Minose.-Se sentó a su lado y acarició su espalda.-Te vas a quedar con tu abuela esta semana. No vas a asistir a la escuela, ya hablé con tu profesora.

No sabía cómo explicarle todo sin insultar a Uraraka. Le estaba costando toda su capacidad de autocontrol, la cual no era mucha.

-Y mamá?-Aquel susurro le partió aún más el corazón.-Ella no tiene la culpa.

-Hija, sabes que eso no es cierto.- Dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones ya casi por costumbre e intentó levantarla para que lo mirara.-Por favor mírame.

Mas la pequeña estaba aferradísima a su almohada.

-He hecho todo lo posible para mantenerte segura, para que tuvieras la vida lo más normal que puedo ofrecerte, pero ahora todo está arruinado.-Se agarró la cabeza apoyando los codos en sus rodillas, quedó mirando el suelo.-No sé qué más hacer para mantenerte fuera de los errores que cometimos… Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer.

La niña, que estaba descubriendo facetas nuevas de su padre, levantó un poco la mirada y lo vio ahí, intentando mantener su mundo en pie, devanándose los sesos para descubrir qué hacer.

-Papá…-Sintió un impulso por preguntar, mas permaneció callada un momento.- Hay algo que aún no me cuentas, no es así?

La risa que salió de la boca de Katsuki era más que nada una burla para él mismo. Ahora no tenía mucho más que perder, por qué no contarle todo?

Pero era preferible no hacerlo, no estaba seguro que pudiera entender todo y seguir con su vida normal, no quería eso para ella.

-Prefiero mantener eso en secreto un poco más.-Se volteó para mirar esos ojos castaños que lo miraban con una mezcla de pena y cariño.-No sé si es el momento indicado para contártelo.

Iba a decir algo más, pero el timbre sonó; debía ser su madre y, que como a él, no le gustaba que la hicieran esperar. Se paró y la miró con tristeza, esperando que pudiera entender que lo hacía por ella, sólo por ella.

-Ve a lavarte la cara.-Caminó hacia la puerta y se detuvo un momento ahí.-Sabes que eres lo más importante para mí, cierto?

No la estaba observando, pero ese susurro hizo que la pequeña rubia se tranquilizara. Salió corriendo y se aferró a su cintura por la espalda.

-Disculpa, papá.-Enterró su carita en su espalda y se limpió la nariz en su polera.-Sé que haces lo mejor que puedes, gracias.

Sonrió de lado y dio unos golpecitos en su cabeza antes de apartarse e ir a abrir la puerta. Los vecinos comenzarían a molestar porque el timbre no dejaba de sonar.

-Katsuki.-Su madre arremetió como un huracán al entrar, cerrando ella misma la puerta a su espalda.-Qué es todo esto? Por qué no me habías contado que la madre de Minose se había contactado contigo?!

Sabía que ahora tenía que afrontar a la única mujer, aparte de su hija, que le generaba respeto. Nunca, pero nunca, se atrevería a decepcionarla intencionalmente, a pesar de las incontables veces que ya lo había hecho sin querer.

-Dónde está Minose-chan, ella está bien?-Entró directo a la habitación de la pequeña, sin esperar las respuestas que estaba pidiendo.

-Demonios, mamá, necesito que primero me escuches.- Le tomó el brazo con cuidado e intentó dirigirla hacia la sala primero.- Está en el baño, ya va a venir.

Y la mujer hizo lo que le pidió sin ganas. Hecha una furia se dejó caer en el sillón, imitando a la perfección el modo en que su hijo lo hacía, pero con lo nerviosa que estaba, volvió a levantarse.

-Qué es lo que va a hacer Uraraka?

La pregunta lo pilló con la guardia baja. La miró con los ojos de plato y luego se acordó que el nombre de ella era repetido una y otra vez en el matinal. Y aunque nunca decían que era su hija, todo Japón tenía que haber deducido eso.

Eran iguales.

-Si te preguntas por cómo sé quien es…-Su madre volvió a sentarse en el sofá, esta vez más tranquila.-Vengo pensándolo hace ya bastante tiempo. Recuerdas cuando casi quemaste la casa cuando Izuku salió del coma? Y cómo reaccionaste cuando salió la noticia que habían terminado? Pues eso sólo terminó de encajar cuando Minose-chan me mostró cómo podía hacer flotar cosas… Vamos, Katsuki, si no soy estúpida. Soy tu madre, por Dios.

Al tener una cosa menos que explicarle, se sentó a su lado en el sofá y se agarró la cabeza para pasar sus manos por su cabello. Dejó salir un sonido muy gutural, llamando la atención de su madre.

-Y cómo es que ahora Minose conoce a su madre y tú no me lo habías dicho?-La mujer ahora estaba más calmada.

-Nos topamos de frente una vez cuando fuimos de compras.

Se demoró unos minutos en contar la historia y explicarle que lo había hecho netamente por la pequeña.

-Pues claro, no creo que estés enamorado de ella ni nada…-Se acomodó un poco para girarse lo necesario para mirarlo a los ojos.-Sé que el hecho de que quedara embarazada no había sido planeado… nadie entrega a su hija y sale corriendo.

Al escuchar eso sintió cómo un sonido seco de algo que caía al piso. Levantó la mirada y Minose estaba observando con los ojos abiertos de par en par; su mochila en el piso había sido la causante del ruido.

Se levantó como si tuviera un resorte y fue hacia ella, le colocó las manos en los hombros e hizo que lo mirara.

-Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? Qué alcanzaste a oir?-El nervio de su voz sólo hizo que la pequeña rubia lo mirara confundida y con un poco de susto.

-Katsuki, cálmate.-La mayor de ahí tocó su hombro para que le prestara atención.- La estás asustando.

Soltó a la pequeña y se llevó las manos a la cara para poder cubrirla.

-Ven pequeña.-Mitsuki, que le cogió la mano con cuidado, la guió para que se sentara a su lado.-Hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar, y aunque esperábamos que fuera más adelante, creo que ya eres capaz de entender más o menos qué está pasando.

Explicó todo lo que podía sin saltarse detalles, y los que no podía explicar, Bakugo se encargaba de rellenar lo que su madre no se sabía.

-Tu madre no tenía dinero para poder pagar el tratamiento que necesitabas, por lo que te dejó conmigo.-Se tapaba la cara con las manos ya que se moría de vergüenza al confesarle eso a su pequeña.-El relicario que te dió cuando la conociste, ella lo empeñó para poder pagar lo que pudo, pero no fue suficiente. Ni siquiera tenía un lugar donde vivir, ya que en ese momento estaba quedándose con la familia de Deku y él llevaba en coma, para ese entonces, más de un año.

No se había guardado nada. Ahora su hija sabía que no había sido planeada, que había sido una carga para ambos padres y que, más encima, había sido fruto de una infidelidad. Sabía que había dejado su profesión de Pro héroe para poder cuidarla y que no solo tuvo que cambiar de profesión, si no que se llenó de trabajos de medio tiempo para poder mantenerla. Se enteró también, que él nunca había estado, ni siquiera un poco, enamorado de su madre y que, gracias a su nacimiento, la vida de él había estado llena de dificultades, una tras otra. Y que todo lo que había construido había sido tirado a la basura por un par de fotografías.

-Ahora…-Katsuki ya tenía la garganta seca y quería irse de la habitación.-Ahora necesito que vayas con tu abuela para que yo me encargue de todo esto.

Caminó hacia el pasillo, pero su hija caminó detrás de él. No quería voltearse, no quería que lo viera así, se sentía una mugre de ser humano.

-Papá.-Su suave voz le hizo sentir escalofríos, mas no giraría.-Gracias… por todo lo que hiciste por mí…

El peso de su cuerpo pudo más que su fuerza, cayendo de rodillas al piso y agarrándose la garganta en desesperación.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Minose vio a su padre dejar caer lágrimas.

 _Lamento la demora!_

 _Han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida en este último mes._

 _Este capítulo en particular me gustó mucho, porque a pesar de que es una persona fuerte, todos tenemos el derecho de demostrar nuestras debilidades._

 _Hay experiencias en la vida que nos hacen más fuertes, pero el proceso hay que vivirlo y no siempre es lo mejor, ni rosa ni de flores._

 _Y sin intención de deprimirlos más, me despido agradeciendo todos sus comentarios anteriores! De verdad lamento no tener más tiempo para poder responderlos! Generalmente logro tener un tiempo para escribir desde el celular y otro ratito más en el compu cuando vuelvo del trabajo! MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!_

 _Que tengan una excelente semana!_

 _conchito!_


	12. Chapter 12

Salió de la ducha lleno de determinación. Con el cuerpo cargado de rabia nuevamente. Mas ahora la enfocaría en terminar con los bastardos que lo habían hecho eso.

En el buffet de abogados para el que trabajaba se trataban muchos tipos de casos, por lo que las demandas familiares tenían un sector especial.

Primero habló con su jefe para pedirle orientación y explicarle que esa semana, lo más probable, era que estuviera resolviendo su propio caso.

La misma empresa le había puesto a su disposición a los mejores abogados en esa área, por lo que trabajaría con ellos ese tiempo para efectuar la demanda con todo el peso de la ley. Sus casos, los que podían, esperarían esa semana y los otros ya se los entregarían a alguien más.

Un par de días después, se presentó una mujer de esa misma área y le llamó para que se acercara.

-Disculpe, Bakugo-san, pero quería consultar algo con usted.-La mujer, un par de años mayor que él, se dirigía formalmente debido a que tenía menor rango jerárquico. Le indicó que continuase.- Hay una clienta, emm… no voy a mencionar su nombre, pero creo que va a entender a la perfección. Ella está haciendo dos demandas, una para un periódico y otra para un canal de televisión; los mismos que usted.

Sabía que su colega no podía entregarle mayor información que esa, pero supo al momento de quién se trataba.

-Sólo quería saber si es que no está interesado en hacer la demanda en conjunto.- Mostró los papeles que traía en su mano sin revelar su contenido.- Por lo que he sabido, mi cliente me ha entregado suficiente documentación y pruebas como para poder ganar la demanda.

Mantuvo su careta de pocker lo mejor que pudo. Estaba volviéndose la cosa más difícil de hacer que jamás hubiese imaginado.

-No, gracias.- Y la dejó ahí plantada con las carpetas en los brazos.

Pero la mujer no se desmoronó. Con que le hubiese agradecido se daba por pagada; era sabido en la oficina que ese hombre podía ser más duro que un roble y que no era muy cortez.

Por otro lado, Ochako estaba destruida.

No lograba procesar alimento alguno y vomitaba por lo menos dos veces al día. Ni qué hablar sobre dormir, ya que las pesadillas habían vuelto peor que antes.

Su psiquiatra le había dicho que si seguía así, deberían internarla. Mayor razón para agilizar la demanda.

Miraba su celular constantemente, debatiéndose si llamar al chico explosivo o no.

Salió del ascensor y se encontró de frente con su abogada, la que le sonrió y le indicó que la siguiera. La llevó a un salón privado y le sirvió una taza de té, aunque sabía que no iba a ser tocada, fue más que nada por cortesía.

-Uraraka-san.-La amable mujer le entregó un documento para que lo leyera.-Esta es la pauta que seguiremos. Por el momento, con la documentación y pruebas que me ha entregado, puedo llevar a cabo la demanda sin ningún inconveniente, mas sepa usted que este tipo de contrincantes tienen un buen equipo de abogados. No será fácil.

-No se preocupe.-La cansada sonrisa que le dedicó dejó claro lo afectada que estaba.-Tan sólo quiero seguir adelante con esto.

-Claro, no esperaba menos.-Hojeó unos papeles y la miró de reojo.-Disculpe que me entrometa de esta forma en sus asuntos, pero…

Uraraka alzó las cejas un poco y se enderezó.

-No es molestia, prosiga por favor.

-No sé si usted sabe, pero…-La pobre abogada necesitó inhalar antes de proseguir.-Bakugo-san, la persona que aparece en esta fotografía… Trabaja en este buffet de abogados…

La noticia causó estragos en la heroína, la que se levantó con temblores en las manos, para volver a sentarse nuevamente. No lo había pensado, pero claro que él, que siempre aspiraba a lo mejor de lo mejor, iba a estar en esa firma… ella había contratado los servicios de allí específicamente porque eran los mejores.

Ya derrotada apoyó la frente en la mesa de vidrio frente a ella y se dió pequeños golpes, dejando una zona roja.

-Uraraka-san!-La pobre mujer no sabía como controlar la situación. Dejó que terminara y luego se aclaró la garganta.-Sé que fue una irresponsabilidad de mi parte, pero hablé con él esta mañana y le pregunté, sin revelar su información, por supuesto, si es que quería hacer una demanda conjunta. Para serle honesta, creo que tendrían más posibilidades de ganar si es que así lo hicieran.

-Y por supuesto que él la rechazó.-Ochako rió ante la respuesta que había dado ella misma.

Sus ojeras se habían vuelto, como si fuese posible, aún más profundas. La mujer frente a ella no podía creer que la famosa Uravity estuviera frente suyo tan demacrada y agotada como estaba.

-Por favor, le pido que se cuide.-Recogió los papeles y los colocó en una carpeta. Se levantó para indicarle a la morena para que le siguiera.-Si es que llega a tener una recaida, por favor contácteme de inmediato. Aunque sé que es terrible, todo eso debe estar como base para la demanda.

Asintió en silecio y siguió a la abogada a la salida.

Una vez afuera miró el edificio con tristeza. Si hubiese sabido que Katsuki trabajaba allí, la verdad no hubiese ido.

Su celular sonó y su manager le habló cuando contestó.

-Uravity-san.-Su voz siempre estaba alegre, aún cuando ella estaba empapelada de problemas.- Me están contactando del canal 6, dicen que quieren hacerte una entrevista en vivo para que puedas resolver este asunto. Les dije que primero tenía que consultarlo contigo, pero creo que sería una gran oportunidad para que aclares las cosas. Ellos dicen que van a respetar lo que quieras, pero que igual tendrán que hacer preguntas incómodas. Tú ya sabes, la farándula y sus temas. Pero no temas que yo estaré tras bambalinas para ayudarte, como siempre lo he estado. Ah! También me enviaron un mail de la revista Heroines, dicen que les gustaría entrevistarte sobre tu relación con el ex Pro héroe, cómo es que se llamaba? No lo recuerdo bien, pero podría ser estupendo que pudieran dar una entrevista los dos, podrías decirle que yo puedo ser su nuevo manager. Quieren tener una exclusiva para su contraparte masculina, ya que él nunca dio entrevistas en el pasado y no tienen mucha información. Y hablando de informa-

No pudo aguantar más. Colgó la llamada.

Tomó su celular y marcó.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien conocido, y desde que había terminado con Deku, no tenía más contacto con la gente de la UA, no había hecho amistades y no confiaba en nadie. Se había vuelto una maldita ermitaña.

Pero su llamada fue cortada sin contestar.

Escribió un mensaje de texto mientras le caian lágrimas por los ojos.

"Por favor, contéstame… estoy abajo del edificio de tu oficina, necesito hablar contigo."

Presionó send.

Sintió su cuerpo flaquear, dio un par de pasos y se apoyó contra un árbol. Cerró sus ojos un momento… momento que se alargó demasiado.

.

Bajó en el ascensor encabronado, y al mismo tiempo agradeciendo que no había nadie de su oficina en él. Cuando salió, vio a un viejo que al parecer no tenía buenas intenciones acariciar la espalda de la morena, la que estaba resbalando contra un árbol.

-Hey!

Caminó hacia ellos con cara de pocos amigos, el viejo se fue de inmediato al notarse descubierto.

-Es que acaso no puedes defenderte de un pervertido.- Cuestionó con rabia impregnada en cada palabra. Aunque al llegar a su lado, pudo ver que estaba inconsciente.-Maldita…

Se moría de ganas de dejarla ahí, pero ahora sí que si le ocurría algo, Minose no se lo perdonaría.

Intentando buscar una solución lógica sólo pudo llegar a la conclusión de que tenía que llevarla a una clínica.

Genial, ahora sí que si lo veían a él llevándola a ella a una sala de urgencias sería la comidilla de los paparazzis durante lo que quedaba del año.

Tomó su celular para ver si encontraba a alguien que pudiera llevarla por él, pero tenía contraseña. Al traste su idea.

La tomó en brazos y giró el rostro de la morena hacia su pecho para que los curiosos no la miraran.

Y aunque por su rostro pudo comprobar que estaba famélica, al cargarla lo confirmó. Tan sólo una semana había pasado y esa mujer debió haber perdido por lo menos unos cinco a diez kilos.

Al llegar a urgencias con ella en brazos uno de los encargados se acercó a él, le acercó una silla de ruedas y la dejaron ahí con cuidado.

-Por aquí por favor.-Indicó el personal.- Tiene que llenar unos documentos antes.

En el mesón le hicieron completar unos papeles, pero no sabía más que su nombre y su edad. Por supuesto que no era lo único que sabía, pero sí era lo único que le podía responder a la secretaria de las preguntas que le había hecho.

-Y usted es quien se va a hacer responsable por ella?

-Sí, maldición…

La ingresaron sin mayor demora y le tomaron sus signos vitales. El médico encargado le explicó que estaba con un serio problema de malnutrición y que pudo haber llegado a ser peor si es que no la hubiese llevado. Le explicó que esos eran claros síntomas de estrés severo y depresión.

Claro, como si él no supiera que era lo que estaba pasando por la vida de la morena.

Mientras una enfermera le colocaba una intravenosa para pasarle el suero y el médico terminaba de rellenar unos papeles, entró una mujer con cabello canoso casi corriendo.

-Ochako!-Y por la bata blanca que llevaba, pudo saber que se debía tratar de un empleado del hospital.

-Doctora.-El tipejo ese la quedó mirando extrañado.- Es paciente suya?

-Pues claro que lo es, si no, no estaría aquí.- Le quitó los documentos y los ojeó.-Le dije que si seguía así terminaría internada.

Hablaron un momento de cosas técnicas entre ellos y él se quedó parado con la espalda apoyada en la pared, mirando con cara de pocos amigos a todo el mundo. Aunque la loca doctora que había llegado le causaba un poco de curiosidad. Luego el otro tipejo, del que ni siquiera se acordaba el nombre, se marchó junto con la enfermera.

-Así que tú eres Bakugo.-Se acercó a él y le apuntó con el dedo.- Sé que no debería estar teniendo esta conversación contigo, pero necesito que me cuentes por qué es que tú, de todas las personas en este planeta, eres quien la trajo aquí.

-Qué me importa.- Y se despegó de la pared con intención de irse.

-Un momento, joven.- Le cortó el paso.- Sé que sabes todo lo que ocurre aquí, pero puede que no le tomes el peso. Ochako es paciente mía hace más o menos nueve años… Crees que no sé toda la historia?

-Pues no sabes la historia de parte mía, y no tengo intención de contártela.-La miró con ganas de matarla.- Así que más te vale, vieja, que me dejes pasar.

La mujer rió por lo bajo y se acercó un poco más a él. Eran casi de la misma altura, por lo que ella no tenía que alzar la mirada.

-Mi nombre es Aizawa Ayaka. Y no, no tengo nada que ver con tu ex profesor. Fue por eso que Ochako me escogió.- Volteó para mirarla con cariño.- Dijo que le hacía sentirse en confianza.

Katsuki rodeó los ojos y volvió a intentar marcharse, mas la mujer volvió a impedírselo.

-Quiero que sepas, que ella sabe muy bien lo que ha hecho mal y lo que ha hecho bien.-Le apuntó con el dedo en el pecho.- Y tú sabes bastante bien lo que ha tenido que pagar por sus decisiones. No te estoy pidiendo que la perdones ni que hagas la vista gorda, te estoy pidiendo que no le vuelvas más pesada su carga.

Ahora ya, sin cortarle el paso, se movió a un lado y ojeó los signos vitales, le dió más paso al suero para que se apurara un poco y escribió algo en el papel.

Gruñendo por lo bajo se marchó de ahí. Quién se creía esa mujer para soltarle toda esa palabrería. Él había tenido carga que llevar también y lo había hecho lo mejor que podía.

De la rabia que sentía dejó escapar un gruñido en la mitad del pasillo, al segundo un par de enfermeras le hicieron callar.

.

 _Sin muchos comentarios, quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos los que me envían sus Reviews y siguen mi fiC!_

 _Estoy muy agradecida y me da ánimos para continuar!_  
 _Espero que les haya gustado!_  
 _conchito!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Espero que no pierdan la fe de que seguiré con esta historia hasta terminarla!_

 _La amo y no la dejaré botada, se los aseguro!_

 _BNHA y sus personajes son propiedad de Horikoshi-san_

Pasó una semana y Minose volvió al colegio.

Katsuki había tenido una reunión con la profesora de su curso y la pequeña no tenía autorización para irse sola a su hogar. Debía esperar a que él o su abuela fueran por ella.

Y aunque no habían salido a la luz las fotografías con su rostro, toda la escuela sabía que él era su padre.

Afortunadamente los paparazzis no llegaron nunca a la escuela. Y la casa de sus padres quedaba a la misma distancia del establecimiento que el apartamento, sólo que en la dirección contraria.

La demanda ya era de conocimiento público y solo un par de estúpidos se atrevieron a mencionar que tanto él como Uraraka habían iniciado acciones legales para los responsables de divulgar las fotografías.

Katsuki se había ido a quedar con sus padres la semana siguiente y dormía en su antiguo dormitorio con su hija en brazos.

La pequeña que ya estaba comenzando a quejarse por lo apretados que dormían, no había mencionado a su madre en ningún momento. Hasta esa noche.

-Papá.-Se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja mientras comían en la mesa.- Podrías devolverme mi teléfono celular, por favor?

Y sin intención, la pequeña dejó a los adultos congelados.

-Lo voy a pensar.- Contestó alivianando la tensión de sus padres.

La cena terminó sin mucha más conversación y Katsuki limpió los platos mientras observaba cómo su hija se ponía al día con la materia que había perdido.

Le ayudó a estudiar como siempre lo hacía y al fin lograba sentir que su rutina había vuelto. Así como era antes de que Uraraka volviera a sus vidas.

Pero aún se sentía inquieto cuando la recordaba. Ahí tendida en esa camilla de hospital, con el brazo expuesto y una aguja clavaba mientras le pasaba el suero para mantenerla con vida.

Y no era que él sintiera lástima por ella, sólo que al fin lograba reconocer todo el desgaste, tanto físico como psicológico, que todo el asunto tenía sobre ella.

Cuando el día transcurrió y amaneció el siguiente, se levantó sin ganas de salir a correr como siempre lo hacía. Se metió al baño y tomó una largas ducha para refrescar sus pensamientos.

Comenzaba a sentir culpa y no quería admitirlo.

Golpeó los azulejos mientras gruñía y agradecía que el baño estuviera en el nivel inferior de la casa, así no despertaba a nadie.

Despertó a la pequeña para que comenzara a prepararse y se vistió mientras ella se despavilaba. Quería quitarse esa culpa de encima y había sólo una opción.

-Minose.-Dijo sin voltearse a mirarla mientras abotonaba su camisa.- Sé que quieres contactar a tu madre… pero podrías hacerme el favor de no hacerlo aún?

-Papá?-Sin creer muy bien lo que estaba escuchando, la pequeña se sentó en la cama y lo miró fijamente.- En serio?

No sabía si explicar lo que sentía o no. Él no era de muchas palabras y los que lo conocían lo sabían a la perfección, pero con su hija siempre era distinto. No le molestaba hablar y ella le entendía mejor que nadie.

-Te voy a devolver tu celular, pero quiero que me prometas que aún no vas a contactar a Uraraka.-Estaba serio, pero completamente sereno. Sabía que si le decía eso, podía confiar en su hija.- Por favor no respondas sus mensajes. Si es que te llegase a enviar alguno, hazmelo saber.

-Sí, papá.- Fue la respuesta madura por parte de la rubia.

A veces le costaba creer que tan sólo iba a cumplir once años. Sentía que era toda una mujer, madura y con puntos de vista que ninguna niña de su edad podría tener, pero ciertos comportamientos, ciertos comentarios, le llevaban de vuelta a la realidad y le decían que su pequeña era muy madura para la edad que tenía. Y con todo lo que había tenido que pasar esas últimas semanas, no le sorprendería que sintiera que era aún más mayor que la edad que de verdad tenía.

En el momento que la pequeña encendió el aparato, comenzó a sonar y vibrar sobre el cobertor de la cama. Pasaron unos cinco minutos y dejó de sonar con las alertas de notificaciones.

Llamadas, mensajes, inbox y otras cosas. Pero sólo los que estaban bajo el nombre de "mamá" le llamaban la atención. Minose leyó en voz alta los mensajes que su madre le había mandado; todos los días a las 20:55 como acostumbraba a hacer.

Sólo en los primeros mensajes se disculpó por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero nunca dejó ver más allá de lo que pensaba que la pequeña debía saber, cosa que Katsuki pudo notar al segundo. En los siguientes mensajes le contaba cómo había ido su día y lo ajetreada que estaba. El del día jueves hablaba sobre cómo no podría verla al día siguiente ya que tenía compromisos que atender.

Él perfectamente sabía que no estaba bien ni tenía compromisos que atender. En uno de esos días en que ella decía no haber hecho nada importante, él mismo había sido quien le había llevado hasta la sala de emergencias por desnutrición.

Y aunque la pequeña se alegraba de tener por lo menos unos catorce mensajes de su madre, sabía que no eran completamente verdad. Lo sabía porque su padre cambiaba de expresión con cada palabra que decía. Y ella sabía leer perfectamente a su progenitor.

-Esos son todos los mensajes que mamá me ha enviado.-Susurró al terminar de leer cómo la morena había pasado un día de lo más normal salvando a alguien.-El resto son de mis compañeras de clases o publicidad.

Bakugo no mencionó nada, quedó a la espera de que su hija dijera lo que necesitaba. Pero ella no quería seguir charlando del tema. Ella sabía que los mensajes que acababa de leer eran en parte mentiras u ocultaban gran parte de la verdad.

Se vistió y se fueron a la escuela en silencio luego de ayudar a preparar su almuerzo.

Ya en la oficina, el rubio se dispuso a responder correos electrónicos y a responder llamadas que habían quedado en su buzón. Toda la mañana trabajó como enfermo para poder tener tiempo en la tarde para el caso que su compañía le ayudaba a finiquitar.

Y así pasaron un par de días hasta que no aguantó más las sonrisas apagadas de su hija, las respuestas a veces sin sentido de lo distraída que estaba.

Dejó pasar ese día y decidió contactarse por mensaje con la morena para saber cómo le iba.

" _Aún intentando hacer algo con tu vida? A qué conclusión has llegado? Avísame cuando creas que has logrado algo."_

Y hasta en un mensaje de texto podía ser un condenado hijo de su gran madre. A los pocos segundos obtuvo respuesta.

" _Estoy encargándome de eso ahora, no te preocupes, no volveré a molestarte. Gracias por lo de la semana pasada. "_

Aunque no habían sido mucho, se había vuelto a cabrear por sus palabras. Siempre lo hacía, y creía que siempre lo iba a hacer.

Sabía que se refería a la ayuda que le había prestado aquel día que la llevó al hospital, pero que dijera que no le iba a molestar le había molestado más a él de lo que debía. Sabía que si no era a través de él no podría obtener información sobre su hija, entonces cómo era eso de que no le iba a molestar? Cómo? Se suponía ahora que ya no le interesaba Minose? Que ya no preguntaría por ella y no le pediría verla?

Cabreado como estaba, dejó el teléfono sobre el mesón de la sala de reuniones y se levantó. Comenzó a sonar nuevamente y alguien del equipo de defensa le indicó que brillaba una lucecita.

Lo cogió y comprobó que había otro mensaje de la morena en su bandeja de entrada. Lo abrió y respondió sus dudas.

" _Lo único que necesito saber es cómo está Minose-chan. Es lo único que me importa y eso lo sabes bien. No te hagas el tarado."_

Qué mierda se creía ella para tratarle así. Dejó el móvil bien metido en su bolsillo, pero esta vez en silencio.

Ya era tiempo que dejara de comportarse como pendejo y comprendiera la vitalidad del asunto.

Por mucho que esa mujer hubiese jodido todos sus esfuerzos, por mucho que hubiese tirado a la basura todos los años que él se esforzó, su cuerpo había sufrido cada día. No solo verla inconsciente le había hecho abrir los ojos, si no que la psiquiatra había sido tajante al respecto.

Ella estaba pagando su culpa con la vitalidad de su cuerpo y si seguía así, no quedaría mucho.

Cuando se dirigía a buscar a Minose a la escuela, marcó el número de Uraraka y esperó hasta que le contestó.

-Bakugo.-Habló con un tono de voz extraño. No supo decir si estaba ocupada u ocultando que estaba hablando por teléfono.

Ella esperó para que hablara, mas él no tenía ganas de hacerlo. _Para qué diablos llamé?_

Carraspeó y se metió una mano en el bolsillo y observó sus zapatos, como intentando encontrar las palabras.

-Si es que sólo me llamas para torturarme, pues bien, lo conseguiste.-Su tono iba cargado de ironía.- Aunque te pido que me digas cómo está Minose antes de que cuelgues, o por lo menos me lo puedas escribir.

Gruñó ante el comentario.

A veces, cuando la veía toda complicada y debilitada, olvidaba lo fuerte que había sido en su tiempo en la UA, lo determinada que era cuando tenía una meta y lo obstinada que se volvía cuando tenía una opinión distinta al resto. Y Bakugo Katsuki no reconocía a cualquiera. Eso siempre le había llamado la atención. Ahora, con todos los acontecimientos, y con nada más que perder, se estaba volviendo la misma fiera que había sido hace once años atrás.

-Está bien.- Habló despacio para controlar su mal genio que iba y volvía.- Volvió a la escuela, pero tiene mucha materia para ponerse al día.

-Espero que pueda aguantarlo.-Susurró más para ella misma que para él, se notaba en el tono de voz.

-Lo hará, es mi hija.-Medio sonrió con superioridad y retomó su camino a paso lento.

Escuchó el suspiro de la morena y supo que le había causado más gracia que otra cosa.

-Te recuerdo que también es hija mía.-Y esta vez pudo notar que le respondía con un poco de diversión en su voz, como intentando opacar su comentario.

-Si por tus genes fuera, no tendría las calificaciones que tiene, Uraraka.-Y escuchó, después de tanto tiempo, cómo la mujer se reía un poco.

Se mantuvieron un rato en silencio, mas no era incómodo. Katsuki luego se pasó la mano por la cara con brusquedad cuando estaba llegando a la escuela y pudo divisar a lo lejos cómo su pequeño retoño conversaba con sus amigas mientras esperaban.

-Sé que sabes que quiero verla y hablar con ella.-Confesó la morena a su pesar.-Pero también sé que necesitas tener tu espacio para asegurarte que está segura, a salvo. Voy a esperar el tiempo que me pidas, Katsuki, todo el tiempo que me pidas, pero te ruego que no me alejes de ella. Sabes bien que no podré aguantarlo.

A lo lejos, Minose se levantaba y le saludaba con una mano, se despedía de sus amigas y comenzaba a caminar hacia él.

-Sigue enviándole esos mensajes.-Respondió por lo bajo.-Se alegra siempre que los lee… Cuando sea tiempo, ya te avisaré.

-Gracias.

Y colgó la llamada para saludar a razón de su existir.

 _Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y me mandan sus Reviews! No saben lo energizantes que son para poder continuar con este fiC!_

 _Me cambié de tienda hace unas semanas y estoy en pleno entrenamiento para supervisora de tienda, por lo que he tenido que estudiar y dedicarle mucho tiempo a mi trabajo, aparte de las horas extras; a eso le sumamos que me he estado sintiendo muy mal por el embarazo, he sido un bulto las horas libres que he tenido y no quiero escribir sin ganas, ya que ni a mí me gusta lo que va quedando así... espero que comprendan!_

 _Sólo les pido paciencia, que es lo mismo que le pido a mi marido hahahahaha Estos cambios sin hermosos siempre que son vistos en tercera persona, pero cuando es en tu cuerpo, hay ocasiones en las que no se lo recomiendas a nadie hahahahaha_

 _Gracias nuevamente por leer, lamento se una lata hahahaha_

 _Espero que les haya gustado!_

 _conchito!_


	14. Chapter 14

Pasó una semana más y al fin decidió que era seguro volver a su hogar.

Aquel fin de semana su madre los había ido a dejar en su automóvil y les ayudó a limpiar y acomodar las cosas, cenaron y los dejó solos para que pudieran hablar.

Ya las cosas estaban más tranquilas, por lo que se sentó en la cama de su pequeña cuando le acompañó a acostarse. Tomó su celular y marcó sin decirle nada, esperó un momento y cuando le contestó, le puso el aparato a su hija en la mejilla.

-Alo?-Su tímida voz irrumpió en el silencio que se había generado.-Mamá?

Dejó que tomara el teléfono con sus propias manos y se apoyó en el cabezal de la cama para pasarle un brazo por la espalda y atraerla a su pecho. Sin saber qué mucho más hacer, escuchó como ambas se ponían a llorar de felicidad.

Escuchó en silencio cómo se saludaban y se decían lo mucho que se extrañaban. Y sintió una punzada de culpa al escuchar cómo Uraraka le decía que debía obedecer a su padre, que él sabía por qué hacía las cosas, que ya iban a tener tiempo para verse y que se portara bien.

Sabiendo que ya era más que entrada la hora para dormir de la pequeña, y con el dolor de su alma, Ochako le dijo buenas noches y se despidió repitiendo lo mucho que la amaba.

Colgó y Minose se acomodó un poco más contra su pecho, mantuvieron el silencio un momento para que ella calmara su respiración y él pudiera reagrupar sus ideas.

Lo había hecho de impulso, había sentido que debía hacerlo, mas no pensó que ahora la pequeña iba a tener insomnio nuevamente y que no podría conciliar el sueño.

-Papá, sé que acabamos de volver a la casa, pero puedo dormir contigo?-Le miró con los ojos rojos.

Katsuki sin decir nada se levantó y la tomó en brazos. Sentía como cada día su pequeña iba creciendo; ya no le era tan fácil levantarla.

La volvió a arropar y él se puso una polera y un pantalón delgado para dormir, se abrazaron y quedaron dormidos a los pocos minutos.

Cuando se despertó en la mañana, tomó su celular para comprobar la hora.

5:00 am

Sentía el cuerpo cortado, pero aún así se levantó y se fue a la cocina a buscar algo para beber. Desbloqueó la pantalla y le llamó la atención al ver que tenía un mensaje de Uraraka.

"No sabes lo agradecida que estoy. No puedo parar las lágrimas hahaha. Aunque me tomó por sorpresa, ya me estaba preparando para responder tus maldiciones. Muchas gracias, Bakugo, buenas noches."

Terminó de beber el agua que se había servido y tomó el aparato con ambas manos para responder.

"Más te vale no fallar de nuevo. Qué has decidido hacer con tu vida? O acaso planeas seguir viviendo de la fama."

Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo del pijama y fue a su pieza a cambiarse de ropa para poder salir a correr.

Cuando estaba por salir sintió que vibraba su bolsillo.

"Perra - no contestar"

Ok, tenía que cambiar el nombre de contacto.

-Qué quieres?-Se abrochó las zapatillas y se quedó sentado en el peldaño de la entrada.

-Katsuki-kun.-Su tono era de molestia pura. Así que ahora le llamaba por su nombre para molestarlo.-Crees que éstas son horas para enviar mensajes? Gracias por despertarme, con lo que me había costado quedarme dormida.

-Levántate, floja.-Respondió con sarcasmo, dejando escapar un gruñido.-Haz algo productivo con tu vida.

-Oye!-El llamado de atención desde el otro lado iba impregnado de gracia, como si le hubiese causado risa.-No creas que no hago nada con mi vida! Tan solo estoy tomando un descanso, cortesía de mi psiquiatra, quien, a todo esto, dijo haber tenido una charla muy esclarecedora contigo. Qué fue lo que te contó?

-Nada en particular.-Respondió con tono parco, como si no le interesara.-La desgraciada no dejaba de dar cátedra sobre tu estado y blah blah blah.

Escuchó la risa del otro lado y se sintió más tranquilo. Eso se suponía que era algo bueno para alguien que sufría de ataques de angustia, úlcera estomacal y reflujo a causa de la depresión y el estrés.

Carraspeó para aclarar su garganta.

-No, en serio.- Dijo ya tomando el asunto un poco más seriamente.- Qué planeas hacer con tu vida?

La otra línea se mantuvo en silencio un momento y luego escuchó cómo liberaba sonoramente el aire de sus pulmones, para luego inhalar y responder.

-Mis padres me heredaron la empresa de construcción.- Su voz se había vuelto repentinamente triste.-Creo que me dedicaré a eso por un tiempo, aunque no sé mucho del rubro. Mi tío ha estado haciéndose cargo de todo.

Heredaron había sido la palabra clave. No sabía qué responder, ya que lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-Pero creo que tendré que dejar mi apartamento si es que ya no me voy a dedicar a ser Pro héroe. Aunque no quiera, no podría mantener por mucho tiempo más el estilo de vida que llevé todo este tiempo. Lo lamento, pero creo que no podré transferirte a la cuenta lo que acostumbraba.

Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca se había fijado en la cantidad de dinero que había. Frunció el entrecejo e inhaló sonoramente.

-No es necesario que sigas haciéndolo. Nosotros estamos bien, ahora preocúpate de ti.-Su tono de voz era furioso, pero sabía que ella lo interpretaría bien.

-Gracias.-Se escuchaba un poco más animada.-Pero no podría dejar de hacerlo. Pero voy a estar bien, no te preocupes. Debo estar a la altura de la familia Bakugo para poder permanecer al lado de Minose.

Sabía que lo decía por la niña, pero no pudo evitar sentir cómo se calentaban sus mejillas, haciéndole sentir incómodo. Gruñó sonoramente mientras se levantaba y abría la puerta.

-Deja de decir estupideces!-Escuchaba las risas del otro lado y más enervado se sentía.-Que te calles, maldita!

Y colgó el celular para meterlo en su bolsillo. Salió corriendo a todo dar, intentando mantener su cabeza lo más ocupada posible.

Por su parte, Uraraka sonreía y no podía creer que había sido capaz de mantener una conversación decente con el rubio.

Decidió que era hora de levantarse ya que al que madruga Kami-sama le ayuda. Debía hacer muchas cosas para poder conseguir tener todo en orden. Iba a ser un día muy largo.

.

Así pasó el fin de semana y ya una vez todo en su curso normal, Katsuki tuvo un pensamiento arrebatador.

Se encontraban caminando de vuelta a su hogar, cuando vio en uno de los edificios cerca de donde vivían un letrero de "Se arrienda". Sin pensarlo mucho le tomó una foto y lo envió por mensaje privado.

"Uraraka"

Había cambiado al fin el nombre de contacto.

-Para qué sacaste esa foto?-Preguntó Minose a su lado con una ceja alzada.

No pudo evitar sonreírle y ponerle una mano sobre la cabeza.

-Tenía que enviársela a alguien solamente.-Y le quitó importancia y le preguntó si tenía alguna tarea que hacer en la que necesitara ayuda.

Sintió que su teléfono vibraba, pero lo ignoró. No quería que su hija preguntara más.

Al llegar cada uno se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa, por lo que Katsuki aprovechó de revisar lo que le había respondido.

"Bakugo! Eso es al lado de tu edificio! Seguro está bien? De ser por mí, hoy mismo me cambio para estar más cerca de ustedes! Te daré hasta mañana para que te arrepientas, si no, considerame tu vecina!"

Lanzó el teléfono sobre la cama para terminar de cambiarse de bastante mejor humor.

.

20:55 como reloj suizo sonaba el mensaje que Minose recibía todos los días. Si no fuera porque siempre escribía algo distinto, juraría que lo tenía programado para enviarse automáticamente.

La pequeña sonrió y respondió al instante. Mas su sonrisa se desvaneció, llamando la atención del rubio.

-Enana, qué pasa?

Se acercó a la mesa del comedor donde su hija estaba terminando de guardar sus cosas. Alzó la mirada y pudo descifrar lo que pasaba por la mente de su retoño.

-Ven aquí.-Dijo indicando el espacio a su lado en el sofa.

La niña obedeció y se acomodó contra sus fuertes brazos para dejar su mejilla sobre su pecho. Él besó su cabello y le acarició los brazos.

-La extraño, papá. Ya ha pasado más de un mes.-Su voz sonaba débil contra la tela de su polera.

-Si sé, pequeña.-La presionó un poquito más fuerte y la movió un poco para que le mirara a los ojos.-Pero ya veras que en cualquier momento todo vuelve a ser como antes.

-No quiero que vuelva a ser como antes…-Volvió a desviar su mirada.-No antes de que mamá llegara a nuestras vidas.

Y él no se refería a un momento en particular, sino más bien a una vida más tranquila. Aunque no quería entrar en discusiones técnicas con su hija.

-Confía en mí, enana.-Le besó la frente y se quedaron ahí hasta que sintió que la respiración contraria ya era acompasada.

Se había quedado profundamente dormida, así que la levantó y llevó a su cama, terminó de guardar sus cosas y se fue a su habitación.

Y como ya era costumbre, leyó el mensaje que le había enviado la morena y se sintió incómodo.

"Malas noticias. Como la empresa de mis padres está en Kansai, y ya no estoy recibiendo los ingresos por la compañía a la que trabajaba, no quieren arrendarme el apartamento. Por el momento voy a viajar para arreglar unos asuntos con mi tío, no sé cuanto vaya a tardar, pero te voy avisando en el camino. Bueno, eso… buenas noches."

Se le apretó el estómago y se fue a lavar los dientes para poder irse a la cama. Ya acostado, volvió a leer el mensaje.

Cómo era eso de que se iba de viaje. Cuándo pensaba volver?

Marcó su número y sonó un par de veces hasta que del otro lado escuchó una voz somnolienta.

-Yo! Bakugo...

-Cómo es eso que te vas de viaje?-Sonó cabreado y lo estaba.- A donde mierda dijiste que vas?

-Sólo voy a ir para poder arreglar un asunto con la empresa, no es nada del otro mundo.-Bostezó mientras hablaba, muy despreocupada.-Mañana salgo en el Shinkansen de las 20:00, pero no sé cuanto voy a tardar en volver. Lo importante es que debo solucionar esto antes de decidir qué haré.

-Y el apartamento?-Preguntó a regañadientes, molestándose consigo mismo por su curiosidad.

-Pues, bueno… debo entregar este a fin de mes, por lo que ya estoy arreglando todo.-Suspiró.- No es como que tenga muchas cosas, pero debo arrendar una bodega para poder dejar todo. Pero ya me encargaré de eso a la vuelta.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un momento. Ya no era incómodo, estaban más acostumbrados a sus charlas telefónicas, las cuales eran más o menos día por medio. Lo que si, Uraraka siempre le enviaba un mensaje después de enviarle el correspondiente a Minose, pero no siempre se los respondía.

-Neh, Katsuki...

Sintió ese malestar en el estómago cuando decía su nombre, y es que no siempre lo usaba, por lo que lo pillaba desprevenido.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así.-Gruñó, pero sabía que no le escuchaba.

-Por qué no nos vamos todos juntos a Kansai?-Sonaba como si estuviera soñando, fantaseando con algo que sabía imposible.- Sería maravilloso partir de cero y poder compartir con ustedes más seguido. Poder acompañar a Minose-chan a la escuela, o prepararle el almuerzo en las mañanas. Me agrada conversar contigo y tus rabietas ya son algo a lo que he logrado acostumbrarme.

Se quedó en silencio un momento.

Katsuki sentía su corazón en la garganta, a mil por hora. Ochako sentía cómo la vergüenza la atacaba y su rostro se volvía rojo.

-Disculpa, olvida lo que dije, por favor.- Habló tan rápido que se mordió la lengua. Pero no quería escuchar su respuesta.-Buenas noches, Katsuki, ya hablamos otro día.

Y por primera vez era ella quien cortaba la llamada.

 _Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo!_

 _La historia ya tiene un final, por lo que he podido ir avanzando mejor, avancé los capítulos siguientes porque no me había gustado mucho el rumbo que estaba tomando. Pero ya editado y vuelto a releer un montón de veces creo que me quedaré con el final que estoy escribiendo en este momento. Agradezco la espera y lamento la demora!  
Les cuento que mi embarazo avanza de maravilla! hahahahah Tiene 5 meses y crece a cada segundo! _

_Nos dijeron hace poquito que es una niña, así que imagínense como lloro con esta historia cuando la vuelvo a releer hahahahahah_

 _Dejen sus comentarios si es que tienen algunos, y espero que les haya gustadooo!_

 _conchito!_


	15. Chapter 15

Pasaron un par de días en lo que lo único que sabía de Uraraka era mediante los mensajes de texto que le enviaba a Minose.

Uno de esos días incluso había enviado una fotografía, mostrando su antigua casa, donde solía vivir con sus padres cuando era pequeña. Ahí también fue cuando se enteró de que la morena le había contado a su hija que sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente de tráfico hacía cinco años, por lo que no podría conocerlos.

-Fue muy triste cuando me contó.-La pequeña rubia sonrió con tristeza.- Pensé que se iba a poner a llorar en cualquier momento. Me dijo que los quería mucho, y que ahí fue cuando pudo recuperar el relicario de la bisabuela.

Claro que Uraraka no le había explicado que debió haber sido gracias a alguna herencia.

Ya eran las once de la noche y Minose estaba profundamente dormida, veía un partido de baloncesto y bebía una lata de cerveza. Esa tarde habían ido a ver a sus padres y el día había sido agotador. La música de su celular lo distrajo y le miró de reojo.

Kirishima le estaba llamando.

-Qué quieres?

-Siempre es un agrado hablar contigo, Bro.- Rió del otro lado la voz alegre de su amigo.-Quería invitarlos mañana a mi departamento. Compré una parrilla para mi balcón, por lo que quería estrenarla y se me ocurrió que podrías venir con Minose.

-Ya te lo he dicho mil veces.-Iba a comenzar a gritarle sobre lo que pensaba que viera a su hija, a la cual había mantenido alejada de todo el mundo.

-Sí, sí sé que no quieres que la conozca.- Comenzó a remedarle de manera graciosa.- Pero no crees que ya va siendo tiempo que la conozca? Si ya conoce a su madre y todo. Venga… que yo también veo televisión, Bakugo.

El pelirrojo le dio un minuto para que procesara sus opciones y se sintió derrotado y cabreado.

-A qué hora?-Preguntó ya dándose por vencido.

-A la hora de almuerzo está bien, pueden llegar a las dos de la tarde.

Colgó el teléfono sin ganas de pelear más e iba a dejarlo en la mesa cuando volvió a sonar.

-Qué mierda quieres ahora, pelos pinchos.-Gruñó al ponerse el teléfono nuevamente en el oído.

-Uuuuhhh.- Escuchó decir acompañado de una risa.- Alguien está de mal humor.

Se sonrojó un poco ante la sorpresa y carraspeó para aclarar su garganta.

-Uraraka.

-Así es, Bakugo-kun- Se escuchó cómo lo llamaba con gracia.

-Deja de burlarte de mí, estúpida.-Bebió un trago y le bajó el volumen a la televisión.- Para qué me estás llamando.

-Quería contarte que mañana llego a Tokyo en la mañana.-Ya no se escuchaba risa en su voz.

-Y qué es lo que quieres que haga con esa información.- Gruñó por lo bajo y se acomodó en el sofá.

-Katsuki, sé que va a molestarte.-Suspiró sonoramente y atrapó la atención del rubio.

-Escúpelo de una vez, Uraraka.

-No tengo ningún lugar al cual llegar.

Un susurro de voz que fue como si se lo hubiese dicho a un centímetro de su oído. Sintió frío en la nuca y se enderezó un poco. Esperó para que continuara con su explicación.

-Quería pedirte, sólo si es que no es mucha molestia, si podía pasar la noche con ustedes.-Su voz sonó ahora con más confianza.- Necesito un lugar en el que pueda quedarme por lo menos por tres o cuatro días. Estoy en contacto con una persona que tiene un apartamento a no más de treinta minutos del tuyo a pie, y necesita que primero firme unos papeles. Mis cosas están hace unos días embaladas en una bodega y si firmo lo antes posible, estaría listo todo unos dos días después.

Calló un momento para darle tiempo a reaccionar, pero Katsuki no dijo nada. Estaba pensando en cómo afectaría en su "por fin esperada y nostálgica" rutina versus su hija brincando y gritando por todos lados de felicidad.

-Si no quieres, siempre puedo hospedarme en un hotel.-Comenzó a decir luego de no obtener respuesta.-No es necesario que digas que sí.

Ninguno volvió a hablar por los siguientes dos minutos. Bakugo no sabía cómo barajar toda esa información y Uraraka quería darle tiempo para que pensara, si no le había gritado y colgado ya, aún tenía una esperanza.

Aunque ya pasados los cinco minutos comenzó a desesperarse un poco.

-Katsuki, no te preocupes.- Susurró un poquito para luego soltar una risa desganada.- Mejor busco un hotel, así no les molesto. Muchas gracias de todos modos, buenas noches.

Le cortó sin recibir respuesta.

Miró con extrañeza la pantalla del aparato y sintió cómo su frente se arrugaba a todo lo que daba, casi cerrando sus ojos. La conversación no se había sentido larga, pero hablaron unos veinte minutos, en los cuales él sólo dijo un par de palabras e insultos, para luego proceder al monólogo de la morena como siempre.

Desbloqueó la pantalla y buscó el contacto, abrió el chat privado y tipeó.

" _Tenemos que salir a las 13.00, si llegas después, puedes joderte."_

Y así, con esa simple oración, sintió que se enterraba el cuchillo en la espalda él mismo.

.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, tenía tres mensajes en su bandeja de entrada.

Kirishima hablaba sobre lo emocionado que estaba en el primero y que si quería traer cervezas que se lo agradecería muchísimo. Los otros dos eran de la morena en respuesta a la estupidez que había hecho la noche anterior.

No estaba seguro si quería leerlos o no, mas al final le ganó la curiosidad y los abrió, partiendo por el que le había llegado en la noche.

" _Muchas gracias, Katsuki! Haré todo lo posible para que no te arrepientas! No sabes lo feliz que me haces! Me gustaría que no le contaras a Minose-chan, así le damos una sorpresa. Me muero por poder tenerla en mis brazos nuevamente. Muchas gracias por toda la ayuda! (Emoticón enviando un beso)"_

Lo leyó una vez más y echó hacia atrás para leer el siguiente.

" _Son las 5am y no puedo dormir de la emoción… lamento molestarte pero no tengo con quien más desahogarme! Estoy a tan solo unas horas de Tokyo y el viaje se me ha hecho eterno, creo que estaré llegando a eso de las 10am al terminal y luego iré hacia allá en taxi. Quieres que te llame antes de llegar? O sólo toco el timbre como siempre? Avísame, por favor! Estoy muy emocionada!"_

El reloj sobre la mesa marcaba las 6am, por lo que supuso que no habría logrado dormir y le respondió.

" _Llamame cuando llegues al terminal"_

Y así su ajetreado día comenzó.

Salió a correr como siempre y a la vuelta se duchó y preparó el desayuno, despertó a su hija y, como todos los domingos, hicieron un poco de aseo durante la mañana.

-Enana, hoy vamos a ir a la casa de un conocido.-Dijo no muy seguro. Había hablado de Kirishima con Minose, pero nunca lo había conocido.-Saldremos de aquí a las 13.00.

Y el rostro contrario, cargado de sorpresa, le confirmaba que era todo un disparate. Y eso que aún no sabía de la sorpresa que estaba por llegar en un par de horas.

Su teléfono sonó a las 10.15, entró en la cocina y contestó.

-Katsuki!-La voz de Ochako al otro lado de la línea le sorprendió.- Estoy subiendo la maleta al taxi! En unos treinta minutos más o menos estaré por alla!

-No grites, estúpida ruidosa.-Tuvo que alejar un poco el celular para que no le reventara el tímpano.

-Es que no puedo aguantar la emoción de verlos!-Esta vez controló los decibeles.-Si pudiera irme volando lo haría.

Y aunque sabía que técnicamente sí podía, entendía a lo que se refería.

-Bien, aunque vente con calma.- Comenzó a acomodar un poco las cosas de la cocina para distraerse un poco. Tomó un paño y comenzó a pasarlo por el mesón.

-Sí, lo sé, tampoco me voy a volver loca.-Rió la mujer ante el comentario. Le escuchó responder a alguien que le hablaba y luego se dirigió a él.- El señor me dice que estaremos un poco antes, ya que no hay mucho tráfico. Ya, nos vemos en un rato!

Y colgó, dejando al rubio con una sensación extraña en el estómago.

Sin querer admitirlo ni a él mismo, había extrañado, un poco, muy poco, la presencia de Ochako en el hogar. Pero antes muerto que admitirlo.

Sabiendo que la pequeña no podría hacer nada después de la llegada de su madre, le pidió que preparara sus cosas ya que iban a pasar la tarde afuera.

Tomó nuevamente su teléfono y escribió:

"Cuando llegues no toques el timbre, mejor llámame."

Recibió un escueto _OK_ de respuesta y sintió que se ponía algo nervioso.

Él? Nervioso? Sí claro, como si ese mero pensamiento pudiese ser parte de algo que él pudiese concebir. Nervioso, sí claro.

Estaba en la sala cuando vibró el aparato que había dejado sobre la mesa, se levantó de un respingo y lo tomó. Tenía una llamada perdida. El preludio para llanto, risas, más llanto y más risas, uno que otro grito, pero nada a lo que no se acostumbrara con una hija pequeña.

Caminó escuchando cómo Minose tarareaba una cancioncilla desde su habitación y sonrió ante la complicidad de todo ello.

Bakugo se detuvo un segundo frente a la puerta cerrada. Esa era su última oportunidad para retractarse y si la dejaba pasar, no habría vuelta atrás. Se había atado la soga al cuello solo y ese era sólo el primer tirón de muchos. Pero ese cantar le trajo de vuelta a la realidad que tenía: Una hija en común con la mujer detrás de la puerta, una hija que adoraba a su madre y a su padre y que quería poder compartir con ambos, una hija que era tan inteligente y tan considerada que había esperado a que él estuviera listo para hacer las preguntas pertinentes, una hija tan hermosa que era igual a su madre, una hija tan especial, a la que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Caminó lo que quedaba de distancia hacia la puerta y abrió con un nudo en la garganta. Sí, estaba ansioso, más de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Apretó los puños y tomó la manilla, la giró y abrió.

Uraraka estaba sujetando su celular a la altura de su pecho, con un vestido beige holgado que la hacía ver aún más flaca de lo que de verdad estaba, sus típicos lentes de sol estaban sobre su cabello y tenía a su costado una maleta rosa con todas sus cosas.

Se miraron unos segundos en silencio. No se veían desde el incidente en la clínica, y el rubio opinaba que, para bien, había recuperado un poco de peso.

Ella levantó su mano disponible e hizo un gesto a modo de saludo, manteniendo el silencio entre ellos. No quería que la pequeña sospechase. Él se hizo a un lado para que pasara y Ochako entró con maleta y todo, la dejó a un lado de la puerta e hizo otro gesto para que le dijera donde estaba la víctima de la sorpresa. Katsuki apuntó con un dedo alzado hacia la habitación desde donde provenía el murmullo. La morena sonrió tan ampliamente, que lo dejó atontado un momento, estaba volviendo a bajar la guardia. Pero ella ya se había olvidado de él, y se dirigía con pasos silenciosos al cuarto, por lo que la siguió de cerca.

Uraraka se apoyó en silencio en el umbral de su puerta y él recostó su espalda contra la pared detrás de ella. Pasaron sólo unos segundos hasta que la rubia se sintió observada y se volteó.

-Mamá!-Gritó y se levantó corriendo del suelo para colgarse del cuello de su madre mientras lloraba de felicidad.

Katsuki observaba en silencio como se sentaban en la cama y no se separaban ni un milímetro. Uraraka acariciaba la espalda de la pequeña mientras ella se aferraba a su ropa. Despegó su espalda de la pared y fue a la cocina. Volvió a los pocos minutos con un dos vasos de agua con azúcar.

Sin decir nada le entregó uno a su hija y otro a la morena.

-Gracias.-Susurró con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sus ojos ya estaban rojos pero poco le importaba. Al fin podía abrazarla, oler su cabello con olor a shampoo y poder susurrarle al oído cuanto la amaba.

Él, por otro lado, decidió darles espacio y se dirigió a su habitación. Ya iría a buscarlas cuando fuese la hora de ir saliendo.

.

Uraraka acompañó a Minose al baño para que pudiesen lavarse la cara. Cuando se secó con una toalla limpia miró alrededor y comprobó que los productos que habían allí eran todos unisex o de hombre, no había cremas humectantes y nada. Sonrió y tomó la mano de la niña.

-Vamos, acompáñame a buscar algo.- Y caminaron hacia la entrada.

Cuando la pequeña comprobó que lo que estaba observando no era nada más ni nada menos que el equipaje de su madre, colapsó.

-Es tu maleta? Mamá, te vas a quedar?- Su voz comenzó a salir chillona de la emoción que no lograba controlar.-Vamos a dormir juntas? Vas a desayunar con nosotros?

Su volumen llamó la atención de Katsuki, quien se asomó al pasillo.

-Papá! Es esto verdad?-Se acercó a él corriendo sin dejar de moverse en ningún momento, dando pequeños brincos.-Es verdad que mamá se va a quedar con nosotros?

-Lo lamento, no alcancé a contarle.-Uraraka se disculpó con el alboroto que su descuido había causado.

-Tranquila, enana.-Apoyó sus manos sobre los delgados hombros.- Sí, así es, se va a quedar unos días, pero luego ya se instalará en su propio apartamento. Es sólo momentáneo.

De la emoción la rubia saltó a los brazos de su padre, quien alcanzó a afirmarla y recibir un beso en la mejilla, para luego bajarse y correr hacia la morena y saltar en sus brazos para hacer lo mismo. Aquel acto dejó a su padre con una sonrisa en el rostro que descolocó a Uraraka. Eran pocas las ocasiones en que Bakugo Katsuki sonreía, y la mayoría, si no el 99,99% de ellas era con su hija.

Tenía que confesar que esa faceta le quedaba muy bien, en conjunto con su polera negra, la camisa de cuadrillé verde que llevaba abierta y los jeans claros. El hombre no se vestía para impresionar, pero diablos que sí lograba hacerlo.

Minose instó a Ochako a llevar la maleta a su habitación para que pudiera buscar lo que necesitaba de ella.

Y así pasó el tiempo hasta que el reloj marcó la hora de salir.

 _Muchas gracias por el apoyo! y por sus comentarios y felicitaciones hahahaha_

 _Con respecto a uno de los comentarios que recibí, no encuentro tan terrible que Katsuki haga escoger a Uraraka entre una vida tranquila con su hija o la vida de héroe, al fin y al cabo, la decisión la tiene que tomar ella, al igual que lo hizo al comienzo al dejarle a la niña. Entendiendo que hay situaciones en la que los niños quedan huérfanos por la profesión de sus padres, que es lo que Mitsuki explicaba en los primeros capítulos de este mismo fic, y lo que ocurrió con uno de los personajes que apareció recientemente en el Anime (yo leo el manga, por lo que no quiero dar spoilers para quienes no lo hayan leído)_

 _Así que sin más les agradezco enormemente y espero que les gusten estos capítulos!_

 _Me falta releer el siguente y corregirlo, por lo que ya el fin de semana debería ser capaz de subirlo!_

 _Gracias!_


	16. Chapter 16

Ya siendo la una de la tarde había que partir. Pero Minose estaba pegada a su madre y no quería dejarla ahí sola.

-Por favor, papá.- Le tomó la mano intentando que él le mirara, pero sabía que si lo hacía, caería rendido ante sus súplicas.-Puedes preguntarle a tu amigo si es que mamá puede ir, eran compañeros en la escuela, a lo mejor se emociona de verla.

-Enana, ya hablamos de esto.-Intentó que le soltara pero era imposible sin aplicar fuerza.

-Pero si tú te pones a conversar con él, yo me voy a aburrir, por favor, papá.

Uraraka había decidido salir de la sala. La situación era un poco comprometedora para ella y no quería que el rubio le mirara feo. Además que no podía aguantar la risa ante la situación.

Bakugo, siempre fuerte y decidido, orgulloso y capaz, estaba sucumbiendo ante los encantos irresistibles de su pequeña, y por lo que lo conocía, si se reía de aquello, se volvería carbón para asado.

Fue a la habitación y hurgueteó entre su maleta para organizar un poco sus cosas. Necesitaba entretenerse en algo, antigua costumbre para mantener su mente ocupada en algo y evitar pensar estupideces.

Cuando sintió que su hija volvía a la habitación, llevaba una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes; una sonrisa de victoria.

Y aunque diferente de las socarronas que lucía su progenitor, los hacía ver muy parecidos.

-Mamá! Listo! Ahora vamos los tres juntos.- Y orgullosa de haber hecho que su padre doblara el brazo, se mostró dulce ante la morena.

-No tenías que hacer esto, preciosa.-Le acarició la cabeza y sonrió con gentileza.-La verdad es que no quiero causarles problemas.

-No te preocupes, mamá.- Le tomó la mano con mucho afecto y se la acarició.-Yo me encargo de papá. Tú sólo quédate conmigo.

No pudo evitar abrazarla con mucho amor y besuquearla por todos lados. Era una Bakugo de tomo y lomo, y conseguía lo que quería.

Salieron con unos minutos de atraso, por lo que Minose y Ochako tenían que casi correr para que Bakugo no las dejara atrás.

Se podía ver a la distancia que estaba cabreado, pero no soltaría ninguna palabrota si es que el enfado era con su hija. Siempre intentaba no hacerlo.

Cuando subieron al tren, Uraraka pudo comprobar que atraían la mirada de varias personas y se sintió un poco incómoda. Ella, habiendo posado para tantas sesiones de fotografías, él, siendo alto y fornido, bastante guapo para su ceño fruncido, y la pequeña que era hermosa y alegre, atraían la mirada de los curiosos.

Se acomodó los anteojos de sol y se sentó en uno de los asientos disponibles para sentar a la pequeña en sus rodillas. Bakugo quedó parado frente a ellas.

La conversación fue en volumen bajo, pero sus risas se podían escuchar a lo largo del vagón.

-Mamá, eres tan linda, que la gente te queda mirando.- Minose estaba un poco sonrojada por la atención a la que no estaba acostumbrada.- Eres como esas modelos que salen en la televisión. Papá siempre mira feo a la gente, por lo que no lo miran tanto.

Bakugo bufó ante el comentario y miró hacia otro lado pretendiendo que no escuchaba. La morena se sonrojó un poco ante el comentario y le sonrió.

-No es para tanto, preciosa.-Le besó la mejilla y la abrazó enterrando su nariz en el cuello de la rubia.- Comparada contigo, soy un trapo.

Y ambas rieron haciendo que Katsuki se sintiera incómodo.

Estaban llegaron al edificio donde Kirishima vivía y los adultos comenzaron a impacientarse.

Ir juntos a la casa de un ex compañero de la escuela, y más encima con la pequeña, era toda una experiencia nueva. No se preocupaban por Minose, ya que era lo suficientemente extrovertida y segura de sí misma como para mantener una conversación con un adulto, pero no querían escuchar lo que Kirishima tenía que decir.

Tocó el timbre y sintió el arrepentimiento de sus acciones volverle los hombros más pesados. Y sólo empeoró cuando la puerta fue abierta y mostró a un Kirishima que pasó de la sonrisa amistosa, al asombro y luego a la burla en una fracción de segundos. Aunque debieron agradecer que se comportaba como el adulto que era.

-Guau! Uraraka, hace años que no te veo.- La sonrisa del pelirrojo volvió a ser la amistosa de siempre y se corrió hacia un lado para que entraran.- Pero dónde están mis modales, por favor, entren.

-Disculpa la intromisión.- Respondió la morena al comprobar que Katsuki no iba a decir nada. Minose estaba tomada de su mano.

-Buenas tardes, muchas gracias por la invitación.- Dijo la pequeña al ingresar, sonriéndole al Pro héroe que la miró asombrado.

-Vaya pequeña, tienes muy buenos modales para haber sido criada por Bakugo.- Y rió tan fuerte que las chicas rieron con él.

Por otro lado, el aludido avanzó refunfuñando algo.

-Yo me llamo Kirishima Eijiro, soy amigo de tu padre desde la UA.- Sonrió hacia la niña que se sonrojó un poco al tener tanta atención de un adulto.- Vaya, Uraraka, estás igual! De haber sabido que vendrías le hubiese pedido a Mina que se quedara. Tenía algo que hacer con sus padres, por lo que tuvo que salir.

-No te preocupes, Kirishima-kun, así está bien.- Y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable para con su amiga por haberse alejado todo ese tiempo sin dar explicaciones.

La tarde avanzó con una charla amena sobre los tiempos de la escuela, las anécdotas con la Liga de Villanos y los pormenores de volverse famosos siendo unos adolescentes. La carne en la parrilla se asaba lentamente mientras compartían amenamente.

Bakugo estaba especialmente callado en ese momento, cosa que sólo notó Ochako, por lo que se acercó a él cuando Kirishima le contaba sobre una de sus hazañas a la pequeña.

-Estás bien?- Se apoyó en la baranda del balcón, a su lado y habló bajo para no distraer a los otros.- Estás particularmente callado. Me sorprende que ni siquiera has maldecido una vez.

-Cállate, molesta.- Dijo bebiendo una cerveza e intentando no mirarla.

-Si no querías que viniera, me lo hubieses dicho.- Bebió de su jugo y observó la divertida escena del pelirrojo haciendo malabares con unos adornos de mesa para demostrar cómo había peleado contra el adversario.- Si hablas conmigo, sabes que puedo ayudarte. Por mucho que Minose-chan te lo hubiese pedido, si me lo decías a mí, me hubiese quedado.

-No hables estupideces, Uraraka.- La miró un segundo por el rabillo del ojo para luego mirar la misma escena que ella.- Así es mejor, ella está mucho más relajada.

Y diciendo eso, él sintió que sus hombros se iban liberando de la tensión. No quería admitirlo, pero lo que lo mantenía tenso era el hecho de que se podía acostumbrar muy rápido a tener a la morena cerca, al hecho de que su hija se sentía tan tranquila teniendolos a ambos juntos, que podía aguantar a esa mujer mucho más tiempo del que hubiese admitido antes.

Sintió que suspiraba nuevamente y volvió a sentirse un poco más relajado. Eso no le desagradaba en nada.

Si los hubiese presentado antes, Kirishima lo más probable es que le hubiese sido de más ayuda de lo que admitiría. Pero su obstinación de manter a la enana fuera del mundo de los Pro héroes le había costado sudor y mucho sudor…. No, nunca lágrimas.

Ella comenzaba a notar lo tranquilo que Katsuki estaba, por lo que esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó un poco más a él para darle un pequeño empujón con el codo. Sin decir nada caminó hacia la pequeña rubia y se sentó a su lado para escuchar lo que el pelirrojo decía.

El rubio le quedó observando inquisitivamente hasta que se aburrió y fue hacia la sala para sentarse al otro lado y escuchar también lo que narraba con tantas ganas su amigo de la escuela.

Entre risas y bebidas, la tarde pasó tranquila y decidieron irse cuando la pequeña comenzaba a cerrar sus párpados.

-Imbécil, le hiciste reir tanto que ahora está agotada.- Dijo el chico explosivo al acomodarse a su hija en los brazos con la ayuda de la morena.

-Lo lamento, Bro, pero es que es lo más encantadora que he conocido.- Rió con una sonrisa encantadora y se rascó la nuca.- Tiene más de la personalidad de Uraraka que de la tuya.

Un gruñido gutural contrastó con la risa del Pro héroe y Ochako no pudo sentirse más halagada e incómoda de lo que se había sentido en toda la tarde.

-Muchas gracias por la invitación, Kirishima-kun.- Sonrió despidiéndose.- Ha sido una tarde muy agradable.

-No te preocupes, gracias a ustedes por venir.- Los acompañó y afirmó la puerta para que Katsuki pasara.- Me encantaría que pudiesen venir cuando estuviera Mina, de verdad que se va a alegrar cuando sepa que viniste.

Se despidieron sin más contratiempos y se marcharon hacia la estación de trenes.

-Vas bien?-Preguntó la morena al ver que Katsuki volvía a acomodar a Minose.- Si quieres la puedo hacer más liviana para que no te cueste.

-No hay necesidad.- Dijo mirándola de reojo.- Estoy acostumbrado.

-Está bien, pero si lo necesitas, me avisas.- Sonrió y le acarició el cabello a la pequeña que dormía con el rostro apoyado en el hombro de su padre.

-Pero qué familia más bella.- Una anciana que los miraba no pudo aguantarse el comentario.- Me recuerda a mi marido, que en paz descanse. Siempre decía que sus hijos no eran una carga, si no más bien un agrado poder cargar.

Uraraka sólo pudo reír de forma incómoda y, en espera del comentario desagradable por parte del rubio, le miró de reojo. Pero nunca llegó. Hizo como si no hubiese escuchado nada y siguió mirando hacia el frente.

Sin más percances llegaron al apartamento y acostaron a la pequeña en su dormitorio.

-Uff ha sido un día muy largo.- Se estiró al salir al pasillo seguida por el dueño de casa.

-Anda a darte un baño. -Entró a la sala con ella pisándole los talones.- Hay toallas limpias al lado de la puerta.

-Insinuas que huelo mal?.- Y se sentó al lado de él mirándole con cara de pocos amigos.

-Deja de decir estupideces.- Le empujó para que se corriera y encendió la televisión.- Si no quieres, no lo hagas.

Uraraka lo observó unos segundos antes de acomodarse mejor a su lado y observar la televisión.

-Aún es temprano.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de quedar completamente dormida en el sillón.

Así había comenzado una extraña rutina.

Ese día, Ochako durmió con la pequeña luego de ser empujada del sillón para que se despertara. Se tomó su tiempo en la bañera a modo de venganza y se secó el cabello con toda la paciencia del mundo, hasta que el rubio amenazó con entrar y compartir el baño con ella. Salió a los segundos con todo en los brazos y un puchero en los labios.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó con la pequeña en sus brazos, no cabía en su cuerpo de la felicidad. La apretujó contra su pecho y le besó el rostro hasta que entre risas Minose despertó.

Katsuki se encontraba corriendo, por lo que entre las dos, luego de vestirse, prepararon el desayuno.

Y así pasó una semana y le entregaron su departamento no sin recibir insultos por parte del dueño de casa que tuvo que hospedarla más tiempo del pactado. Y aunque la pequeña estaba contenta de tenerla más tiempo, no pudo evitar sentirse mal al partir con su maleta.

Al día siguiente, siendo sábado, Katsuki y Minose tocaron la puerta de su apartamento para ayudarle con la mudanza. Tsuyu estaba ayudando a instalar las cosas de la cocina cuando las visitas llegaron.

-Hola Bakugo-kun - Dijo saliendo de detrás del mesón de la cocina americana y acercándose a la pequeña.- Hola, Minose-chan. Soy Asui Tsuyu, amiga de tu mamá desde la escuela. Puedes llamarme Tsuyu si lo prefieres.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla, Tsuyu-san -La emoción que sentía se notaba en su rostro.- Sí sé quién es usted. He visto reportajes y entrevistas de Froppy en acción.

Así pasaron la tarde, desempacando y organizando muchas cosas de color rosa. Cenaron delivery y las chicas conversaban siendo observadas por el único hombre allí presente.

Se estaba acostumbrando mucho a todo eso y la sensación en su estómago le indicaba que no era tan terrible como su cerebro intentaba prevenirle.

Se fué a su departamento con su hija en sus brazos nuevamente de lo agotada que había quedado de tanto reír con las ocurrencias de la chica rana y Uraraka.

Sintió cómo la comisura de sus labios se alzaban al recordar la tarde que había tenido. Definitivamente se estaba acostumbrando.

 _Ok! Espero que les guste este! Aunque no es mucho lo que esperaba, pero así quedó =)!_

 _Queda un capítulo más y ya estoy escribiendo un epílogo para poder complementar un poco más el fiC!_

 _De verdad muchas gracias por leer! Que tengan una excelente semana!_

 _conchito!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Ok... éste es el último capítulo!_

 _De verdad muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y me dieron ánimo para continuar!_

 _De verdad que estoy muy agradecía con todos ustedes!_

 _Espero que lo disfruten!_

Así pasó un mes. Yendo y viniendo de un apartamento al otro.

Y lamentablemente también teniendo que acostumbrarse a usar gorro y mascarillas de enfermo para poder evitar a los paparazzis que seguían acosando a Uravity.

Poco salía de ella en las revistas de héroes desde que había anunciado su retiro como Pro héroe, pero la habían acosado durante una semana en la que Katsuki negó rotúndamente ir a su apartamento con su hija y exponerla nuevamente, por lo que la morena era quien hizo las visitas hasta que el asunto logró calmarse, ya que los periodistas no tenían más material para aumentar el fuego que se estaba apagando.

También estaban los amigos que iban y venían. Tsuyu les visitaba en el apartamento de Uraraka y Kirishima y Mina solían aparecer los fines de semana en el de Katsuki, por lo que la vida de Minose se había vuelto un poco problemática, la pobre quedaba exhausta sobre el sillón luego de reír y parlotear tanto. A veces eran ellos quienes iban a las respectivas casas de sus ex compañeros.

Esa noche estaban sólos en el apartamento de Katsuki, viendo una película cuando sobre su hombro sintió un peso, Minose había quedado dormida por lo que automáticamente la acomodó sobre sus piernas y él hizo lo mismo con las piernas de la pequeña. Entre los dos compartían una complicidad sobre su hija y las cosas se estaban volviendo agradablemente monótonas.

Terminando la película, Ochako activó su quirk y él la tomó en sus brazos con cuidado para no despertarla. La dejó en su cama arropada y se dirigieron a la cocina.

-¿Quieres un té?-Preguntó ella como si estuviera en su propio hogar.

-No.- Le respondió abriendo el refrigerador.-Prefiero esto.

Una lata de cerveza bien fría era sostenida en su mano mientras sacaba unas papas fritas de la despensa.

-Aún queda de esta porquería dulce que comes a veces- Alzó la caja de mochi que ya estaba abierta.

-¡Perfecto!

Se sentaron a ver las noticias uno al lado del otro en el sofá. Ella tenía las piernas recogidas sobre el sillón y él estaba recostado con el brazo sobre el respaldo, cuando salía en la pantalla una mujer con poco maquillaje y bien vestida que informaba sobre uno de los recientes acontecimientos del mundo de los Pro héroes: "Deku comenzaría a dar un curso sobre heroísmo en la UA dos veces por semana".

Y por primera vez desde que se habían vuelto a ver que ella no se encogía ante la visión del peliverde. Katsuki la miraba de reojo con la lata en los labios mientras ella se llevaba a la boca un poco de mochi.

-Nunca me dijiste por qué terminaron con el imbécil de Deku.- Habló sin pensar mirando de vuelta a la pantalla.

Ella, sorbiendo su té, actuó como que no se sorprendía y evitó mirarle.

-No es algo que me agrade recordar.

Y el tema quedó zanjado.

Aquello que tenían, esa cosa tácita que no querían nombrar estaba cobrando vida, ese sentimiento de complicidad, de agrado mutuo, crecía y a veces se apoderaba de ellos, como venía haciendo hacía un tiempo. Un roce, una mirada, alguna palabra dicha sin tanta maldad, o una broma dicha en el momento adecuado, todo ello estaba floreciendo cada vez que la hija de ambos se quedaba dormida y compartían un momento a solas, momentos como aquél, en donde Uraraka se acomodaba un poco más hacia su derecha y él bajaba el brazo del respaldo para apoyarlo en su hombro, o momentos como las mañanas en las que ella se quedaba, cuando debían apurarse para preparar el desayuno y un roce de manos y una mirada cómplice hacían que sus mañanas fueran intensas.

Minose por su parte jugaba a ignorarlo. Tampoco hablaba sobre lo que observaba a veces, u ocultaba su risita preciosa cuando ellos se molestaban a propósito y alguno terminaba riendo para dar la lucha por finalizada. No quería ser ella quien reventara la burbuja.

Tampoco Katsuki sabía cómo había comenzado aquello, simplemente se dió y antes de que pudiera retractarse, había empezado a agradecer cuando ella llegaba con mercadería para que los tres almorzaran o se quedaba hasta más tarde y él la acompañaba una parte del trayecto hacia su apartamento. Las conversaciones no eran molestas y era interesante cuando lograban sostener un debate sobre algún tópico de interés común.

Uraraka agradecía su intrínseca caballerosidad, que por más mal hablado que era, tenía gestos que la desconcertaba. Que ahora en su despensa hubiese las golosinas que a ella le gustaban, que no se quejara de su cepillo de dientes en el baño y que a veces ella se quedara en su hogar a dormir y al día siguiente no se quejara más allá de alguna broma casual sobre lo oportunista que era.

Cuando sintió sus párpados pesados se acomodó un poco y él movió su brazo un poco para que no le molestara, pero ella volvió a acomodarlo donde estaba y sintió como su brazo tensaba y destensaba los músculos donde le tocaba.

-Eres gracioso - Comentó recostando su cabeza contra su pecho mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.

-No veo la gracia -Respondió estrechándola un poco más.

-Dices que no te importan cosas que sí, pero aún así eres sincero cuando algo te molesta - Cerró sus ojos y dejó que el sueño hablara por ella. El calor contra su espalda era muy agradable -Te irritas con facilidad, pero cuando se trata de Minose, tienes la paciencia de un santo.

-Es mi hija - Respondió como si no estuviera claro -¿ Acaso quieres que le grite y la insulte como a cualquier extra?

-No me refiero a eso, tonto -Volvió a reír a lo que él le pasó el brazo por el cuello y simuló ahorcarla.

-Mejor cállate, cara redonda.

Era entretenido. No era necesaria la etiqueta ni los buenos modales con ella, simplemente era él mismo. Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera hacerse la ahorcada como hacía a veces, bajó el brazo hasta la cintura de la morena y de un movimiento que a cualquiera le podría haber significado un esfuerzo, la levantó y se paró en el mismo esfuerzo. La pasó por su hombro como si fuera un bulto a lo que ella soltó un grito agudo.

-Deja de gritar, estúpida -Le susurró de forma agresiva sin sonarlo completamente - Vas a despertar a todo el edificio.

-¡Me asustaste!- Respondió luego de llevarse las manos a la boca.

Como estaba mirando hacia atrás, no logró ver cómo sonreía con malicia ante el alboroto. Se dirigió a su cuarto y la dejó caer sobre la cama.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-Estaba un poco confundida y que él se pusiera a buscar algo en su armario no le ayudaba a esclarecer nada.

-Es tarde y me da bastante flojera encaminarte a tu hogar -Le arrojó una polera negra y unos short de entrenamiento -Cámbiate y durmamos de una buena vez.

Katsuki salió un momento para darle tiempo para cambiarse, a lo que ella se demoró unos segundos en reaccionar y lo hizo de forma automática. Estaba acostumbrada a que fuera brusco con ella, pero esto era extraño, no era brusco ni agresivo, se sentía más como compañerismo, complicidad.

Dejó su ropa en una de las sillas y se sentó en el borde de la cama en el momento en el que él entró con una sudadera y otros shorts de franela. Se encaminó a la cama sin decir nada y se metió dándole la espalda.

¿Que acaso ahora se estaba arrepintiendo?

Ignoró la extraña sensación que le causó aquello en el estómago y se metió en el lado contrario de la cama, mirando hacia el techo.

El aroma que emanaba del lugar era reconfortante, le hacía sentir como si la protegiera. Un olor muy masculino que impregnaba todo su olfato, haciendo que recordara la última vez que se había sentido así.

-Deku… él sabía.-Mencionó de la nada sintiendo que los ojos le picaban.

Katsuki se volteó de inmediato sin importarle si lo hacía de manera brusca; quedó con la espalda en la cama y solo volteó el rostro para mirarle.

Esperó un momento a que continuara, pero parecía muy ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Se volteó completamente para quedar de frente a ella.

-¿Qué es lo que el idiota sabía?-Susurró para que le mirara un poco.

Ella no volteó mas soltó un suspiro y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Sincerarse de la nada no siempre era buena idea, menos con ese hombre, que no le dejaría en paz hasta que terminara de contar lo que ya había empezado.

-Sobre Minose.-Sentía esos ojos carmín atravesarla, pero no quería enfrentarlos.- Cuando despertó del coma, nuestra relación no era la misma. Yo no podía aguantar que me tocara, e incluso una vez que… que intentamos… Ah, una vez que intentamos tener relaciones, terminé sangrando, ya que no podía dejar de sentirme culpable. ¿Sabías que hay un nombre para eso? Se llama vaginismo, y eso sólo ayudó a que todo empeorara.

Bakugo sintió cómo se estremecía y sintió ganas de tocarla, de hacerle sentir que él estaba ahí. Estiró una mano y la colocó sobre una de las de ella, haciendo que girara el rostro para mirarlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. En silencio le dio un apretón para que siguiera si es que estaba cómoda.

-Cada día peleábamos más. Él no entendía por qué yo reaccionaba así, y por qué en la mitad de la noche me despertaba gritando o llorando, hasta que ya no pudo más y volvió a la casa de sus padres por el fin de semana, pensando que así las cosas mejorarían.- Jugueteó con los dedos contrarios y sintió que le respondía.- Cuando volvió ese domingo, se desató todo. Volvió extraño y ni siquiera me saludó cuando llegó, la pelea comenzó de inmediato y cuando pensé que sólo me estaba regañando por la carencia de afecto, me mostró una fotografía en su celular. Eras tú caminando a la casa de tus padres con Minose en brazos. Aún recuerdo sus ojos castaños mirándote con afecto.

Una sonrisa se le escapó ante el recuerdo y con la mano libre se limpió el rostro.

-Rompí en llanto y le conté todo, cómo había dormido contigo, cómo había quedado embarazada sin saberlo, y cómo había tenido un parto prematuro y sin que nadie lo supiera, cómo llegué a tu departamento un día y te había entregado a mi hija y escapado como una cobarde. Todo. También le conté cómo no tenía dinero ni para comer, de cómo había sufrido todos los problemas del posparto de la manera más silenciosa posible, de cómo tenía que sacarme leche para prevenir la mastitis, ya que mi cuerpo no quería asumir que no estaba amamantando. Y él comenzó a alejarse, a mirarme como si fuera lo más horrible que había visto, y así mismo me sentía, la verdad. No lo culpo, sabes… Sólo le agradezco que no lo divulgara y que se encargara de la prensa al anunciar nuestra ruptura. Nunca más volvimos a hablar y ya lo otro es historia…

Silenciosas lágrimas seguían cayendo desde sus ojos y terminaban en la almohada. Katsuki se acercó un poco y la abrazó. No era que sintiera lástima por ella, sabía que era una mujer fuerte y que había cargado con sus decisiones y culpas lo mejor que podía, pero eso no significaba que le gustara verla llorar. Uraraka pasó su brazo por su cintura y enterró la nariz en su pecho ¿Quién diría que el mismo Bakugo Katsuki, a quien había dejado solo con todo para que se las arreglara por sí mismo, era quien ahora le estaba consolando?

Pero al fin se sentía libre de esa presión, de ese secretismo. Suspiró y se separó un poco para mirarlo, mas sus ojos estaban perdidos, no miraba nada en específico, sólo procesaban la información que había recibido.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?-Acarició su nariz para llamar su atención.

Esa cercanía, ese afecto que estaban compartiendo no era nuevo, pero la intimidad de estar en su cama, abrazados de esa forma, hacía que su corazón se acelerara. Y en el momento en el que él bajó la mirada a sus ojos, sintió cómo el corazón del rubio latía a la misma velocidad. La punta de sus orejas se volvieron un poco rojas, las cuales diferían un poco con la sonrisa socarrona que enmarcaba sus labios.

-Así que no lo has hecho desde nuestra última vez.

El shock que sintió, seguido de un _rush_ de calor subir por su cuello, la dejó asombrada y avergonzada al mismo tiempo.

-¿Te confieso mi más amargo recuerdo y tú lo único que rescatas es que no me he acostado con nadie más que contigo?

Casi se levanta de la indignación y la sangre palpitando en sus mejillas, pero un brazo le afirmó de la cintura y la atrajo un poco más hacia él. Llevó sus manos a su pecho para alejarse lo que más podía, pero era en vano. Con la mano disponible, Katsuki levantó su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo.

Si su corazón no se detuvo por completo, seguro que se saltó varios latidos.

Su sonrisa, aún altiva, mostraba lo agradable que había sido enterarse de eso ¿Es que acaso el orgullo de los hombres siempre iba de la mano con quien se llevaba el último artículo de la tienda? Porque así era como se sintió por un momento.

Se mordió el labio inferior y logró separarse un poco más de él para así mirarlo más de frente.

-No te llenes tanto sólo por eso, créeme que no fue por ti.- Estaba un poco molesta, aunque no admitiría que su sonrisa hacía que se le escapara una también a ella.

-No me estoy llenando de nada, tonta.- Le respondió aprentándole un cachete.- Sólo… que es agradable saberlo, nada más.

-Para tí será agradable.

Y con toda la intención de levantarse, se apoyó en el colchón y se sentó, dándole la espalda.

Dejando de ver ese rostro hipnotizador, la pena le estaba volviendo a abarcar. Si no salía de allí iba a terminar llorando nuevamente.

Recordó el momento en el que la doctora le informó, que por muy deseosa que pudiese llegar a estar, el vaginismo no era algo que tomar a la ligera. No se trataba de nada físico, si no más bien amarras al pasado, a la tristesa y a los miedos que aún no podía dejar ir, de lo que no podía perdonarse y de lo que hacía que llegara a odiarse por haber hecho.

Su estomago se retorció y llevó una mano al lugar para detener las nauseas. Eran diferentes a las que tenía cuando sobrepasaba su peso máximo usando su _quirk_ , eran dolorosas y hacían que le doliera hasta la espalda.

El movimiento sobre la cama llamó su atención y sintió cómo dos brazos la abrazaban y apoyaban su espalda contra el pecho del rubio. Acarició su vientre y besó gentilmente una de sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Ven, será mejor que descanses.

Obedeció casi sumisamente el dejarse arrastrar por esa fuerza que tenía en sus palabras, cargadas de un hechizo que era imposible resistir.

Apoyada contra esa protección que él le irradiaba, quedó completamente dormida en sus brazos, dejando atrás la pena y las lágrimas.

 _Uffff!_

 _Sí! Así decidí terminarlo! hahahaha aunque tengo un borrador para un epílogo que no estoy muy segura aún de subirlo... creo que lo corregiré y lo subiré dentro de esta semana =) (sí, aún creo que podré hacerlo esta semana) El tiempo ha pasado volando! Y de verdad que estoy agradecida de la paciencia que me han tenido para las actualizaciones!_

 _Ahora el estado de este fiC será como finalizado porque el epílogo es sólo una opción hasta el momento!_

 _De verdad infinitas gracias a todos quienes leyeron! Espero que les haya gustado, realmente disfruté mucho escribiéndolo y desarrollando la trama!_

 _Tengo en mente otros proyectos de la pareja, pero serán Oneshots o bloques de historias de un capítulo. SOY ADICTA AL KACCHAKO! creo que he leido todos los que he encontrado (y han llamado mi atención) ya sea en español, inglés, portugues e incluso frances (usando un diccionario hahahaha) Nunca me había pasado algo así y creo que el hecho de tener ahora la posibilidad de leer desde cualquier parte (gracias a la app), hace que sea más fácil poder enviciarse con estos dos... los amo!_

 _Espero que sea un gran año para todos!_

 _conchito!_


End file.
